


His Sweet Boy

by Her11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, College Student, Consent, Crossdressing, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Panties, Submissive, bdsm club, club owner, sub, talks about Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her11/pseuds/Her11
Summary: Eric has found the submissive of his dreams. Now if he could only convince the shy Ben of that fact.
Relationships: OMC/OMC, Original Character/Original Character, Original Male Character/ Original Male Character
Comments: 50
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work so all the characters belong to me.   
> If you don't like don't read.   
> Please drop a comment if you would like me to post more.

This hadn't been Ben's idea of fun for the night but his best friend Harley had wanted to go so he went along with it. She was a bubbly, bouncy thing. And the new club Dungeons had fit with her new obsession with the BDSM lifestyle.

So Ben, always the designated driver, mother hen, safe friend that looked after everyone else had gone with her to make sure she wasn't kidnapped, or worse.

And here he was, sitting in a corner barstool cautiously sipping his virgin drink and eyeing the crowd around him with apprehension, borderline terror, while Harley grinded her ass against an obvious Dom, with his black leather pants and harness, not to mention the wrist band he wore.

Black for dominants, Yellow for submissives, Red for claimed submissives, and white for non-players. Harley wore a yellow wristband and for obvious reasons, Ben wore a white wrist band.

A few people had approached Ben. but spotted his white wristband and avoided him after that. It was better than a wedding ring, for keeping unwanted attention away.

That was until he met him. It hadn't been intended, really it was more of an accident that had to do with a nervous bladder on Ben's part. Not that kind of accident.

It was an honest mistake. Ben had felt the need in his bladder, checked one more time to make sure that Harley was doing fine, still grinding away. Then he had hopped off the barstool and headed in the direction of what he thought were the bathrooms.

Of course, it wasn't the bathroom he wanted, but how was he supposed to know he was accidentally entering the VIP area. No one was standing there blocking the way. Ok, there may have been a sign that Ben saw after the fact, but in his blind haste to get to the restroom he must have missed it.

The good news was he found a restroom, the bad news was he found the VIP restroom. It looked really nice with a plush seat and done in colors of red and black that fit the theme of a BDSM club.

Ben was washing his hands in the porcelain white sink when it happened. The door opened and a large figure that Ben saw out of the corner of his eye walked in.

He expected the man to walk behind him and use one of the three urinals or single-stall available in the otherwise empty bathroom but instead, the figure paused beside Ben.

Ben looked up midway through washing his hands and into piercing dark brown eyes that were eyeing him with curiosity. The brown eyes belonged to a giant of a man. At 5'7" and 140 pounds Ben knew he wasn't tall or intimidating in any way. It was part of the reason he had confidence issues and anxiety, but this man would make an average size man look small. He was over 6 feet by a few inches with broad, muscled shoulders that were obvious even covered up by an impressive black suit and light blue dress shirt. Black hair was carefully styled up and away from a handsome face with easy grace.

"Um hi?" Ben squeaked out, as the man kept staring at him, examining him.

The large figure remained silent, making Ben feel even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Can I help you?" Ben tried one more time.

"I think I should be asking that." A voice rumbled from inside that massive chest.

A shiver ran down Ben's spine at the luscious sound. Maybe this should be a good time to mention that Ben was gay but very much in the closet. It wasn't that he was exactly ashamed of being gay, especially not in the 21st century but he was very private about his sexuality and had been raised as such. At home it was a policy of don't ask, don't tell. It didn't hurt that Ben also had some levels of social anxiety. It wasn't crippling but enough to make him feel very uncomfortable with strangers.

"Wh-what?" Ben stuttered out.

"Seeing as I didn't invite you up to the VIP section I'm wondering how you got in here." That voice resonated once more.

It made Ben want to lean in and press his ear to that chest so he could feel it in his bones.

"VIP?"

"Yes. That's what I said. Are you always this slow to understand what someone is saying to you?" The man quirked an eyebrow up.

"N-no. I just...I didn't know."

The man hmmmd in acknowledgment of that statement, but he didn't sound like he believed it.

Suddenly a large hand reached out and switched off the tap that was still running, forgotten by a flabbergasted Ben.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't waste my water. Bills can be expensive, plus I like to protect the environment when I can."

Ben had taken a hasty step back when that arm reached out and his wet hands dripped droplets of water across the floor as he stood there almost shaking.

"O-oh s-ss-sorry. I didn't mean...." Ben's voice trailed off as he tried to get some form of equilibrium back. This entire interaction had been uncomfortable to say the very least.

The man took a step forward, causing Ben to back up even farther until his back bumped into a stall door and he almost fell back into the toilet.

A strong arm shot out and caught him before he could take the plunge, however.

"You're a clumsy little thing aren't you." The man mused as he still gripped Ben's upper left arm.

"I...I"

"And not very good at talking either it seems. How about we start with what your name is and how you managed to get past the bouncer, into the VIP section's restroom."

"B-Ben." Ben choked out. "And I told you I had no idea this was a VIP section. I just needed to use the restroo-"

They were interrupted by the banging of the door opening and another giant figure coming barreling into the shrinking space of the restroom.

"Eric where you been man we've....." the new man's voice trailed off as he registered what he was seeing in the restroom. "Oh, what did you manage to find? He's a cutie that's for sure."

"Darryl." Eric (apparently) acknowledged the other man. "And I'm not quite sure. He claims he found his way here accidentally."

"Unfortunately that wouldn't surprise me. I saw the bouncer flirting with one of the clubbers in the corner and not at his post. Not that I can really blame him. She was a hot little thing in a bunny outfit."

Eric seemed to nod at Darryl's words.

"I'll deal with him later, right now let's all go somewhere more comfortable," Eric responded.

"So umm, if that's all cleared up. I'm gonna go..." Ben tried to extract his arm from Eric's impossible grip as he spoke.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm not nearly done with you yet." Eric spoke as he dragged Ben's slight frame from the room.

"I don't-" Ben gasped out, while Darryl brought up the rear chuckling.

"Yea, not gonna work kid. You poked the bear, whether on purpose or by accident, and Eric's not the kind to just let something that piqued his interest go."

"But I'm not-I already told you I didn't mean to be there. It was an accident and I need to get back to my friend." Ben said as he tried to pry those strong fingers from around his arm, as the group went down a hallway and up a set of stairs.

Suddenly a horrifying and tingling thought rushed through Ben's brain.

"Wait hold on. I'm wearing a white wristband. I'm a non-player. That means you can't do anything."

"On the contrary," Eric said, not looking back. "That means that no dominant can claim you for the night and you are just here to watch, but the dungeon master can punish those who break the rules in the establishment, no matter what color you wear."

"Yo-you're taking me to the dungeon master b-but but-" Ben spluttered.

Darryl let out a bark of laughter behind them. "Oh kid, you have no idea what you just walked into."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ben asked looking wide-eyed back at Darryl.

"Eric is the dungeon master." Darryl gave Ben a smirk.

Ben gave an audible gulp and his slight tremors of nerves ramped up to shaking.

Finally, the trio entered what must be the VIP section. There were several seats occupied by dominants with submissives around the room. It was all a blur as Eric dragged him over to a throne-like chair where the large man plopped down. It overlooked the club, with a view of the dance floor on one side and the dungeon rooms on the other, all covered by a one-way mirror, that they could look through.

Eric sat down his regal bulk in the chair and pushed Ben down to his shaking knees.

At this point, Ben was almost in tears, there were way too many people in the room that had grown silent at their entrance and were now watching them.

Ben's shyness and social anxiety spiked under his skin, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball under his covers and have a good solid cry.

"Please." Ben whimpered looking up at the swimming figure above him.

*******

The last thing that Eric has expected on a typical Friday night at his club was to run into the cutest little sub he had ever seen in his VIP restroom.

The first thing that he had noticed about the slight figure were those electric blue eyes, shrouded by thick black lashes that couldn't be natural. They were too long, too perfect. It was all under a mop of brown hair that had an innocently sexy tousled look to it. The whole figure was covered in dark skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt that hung on the boy's frame.

The boy's voice had been even better than he had expected, sending a shot of arousal down into his stomach at the soft tenor tone. He wanted to hear what that voice sounded like when it begged.

They had talked, or more accurately Eric had talked and Ben (the boy's name, which was just as delicious as the rest of him) had stuttered.

That feeling though when he had touched the boy for the first time. That had cinched it. Suddenly the white wrist band the kid wore didn't matter anymore. Ben was here, in his club, ripe for the taking. And Eric, well Eric never could pass up something he wanted.

So here they were, Ben kneeling at his feet in his 'throne' as Darryl called it, and Eric looking down into those suddenly watering eyes.

Ben's pretty mouth had opened and whispered out the most arousing little, please. Eric was done for.

He reached down a large hand and cupped that little jaw in a light grip.

"It's alright little one. You're not in too much trouble. But there is a sign signaling VIP that you should have seen. And since you didn't your punishment Is to sit here at my feet for five minutes and not talk or fidget. I want you to think about how you would keep this from happening in the future and tell me what you would have done differently after the five minutes are up, then you may return to your friend. Is that understood."

"Y-yes." Ben's sweet voice answered.

"The correct response is yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Your time starts now."

And so they sat, with Ben at Eric's feet. The Dom couldn't help running his fingers through this tousled locks. Ben jumped at the first touch but other than that remained still.

Eric continued to card his fingers through those soft locks, as the time ticked slowly by.

The dom switched between checking the clock and watching the young man kneeling at his feet. When the time was finally up he tapped Ben's shoulder.

"Now tell me, what would you have done differently?"

Ben visibly gulped before speaking. "I would be more observant of my surroundings, and run the next time someone enters a bathroom I'm in."

Eric couldn't keep the bark of laughter from escaping him even if he had tried.

"Smart answer. A bit bratty but I'll take it. Your punishment is over, you're free to go."

Ben practically ran from the room, his converse sneakers squeaking across the floor.

Eric watched from his chair as the boy made his way through the crowd of the club. The kid grabbed someone's shoulder and practically dragged them out of the club. Eric let out a sigh as the two figures left.

All he had was a name, and it wasn't like he could ask for much more. Bdsm was all about consent and he had gone as far as he was allowed as a dungeon master. He took the job seriously, not only for the reputation of his club but also from a moral perspective.

It was too bad though, he would have liked nothing better than to take Ben's trembling lips with his own. Claim the kid with a kiss meant to melt his soul. But it wasn't meant to be.

Maybe in another lifetime.....

*****

Ben wasn't sure how he had managed to get home and into bed. The drive home had been a blur of dropping off a tipsy Harley and trying not to die as his mind kept flying back to what had happened at the club.

Now he lay in bed hugging his favorite pillow to his chest trying to breathe. What the shit had that been.

It was terrifying and yet exhilarating being at Eric's feet, staring up at him as he stroked a hand through Ben's hair. There had been such a sense of peace that had come over the boy as he kneeled there. It was like nothing else mattered but what the dom had told him to do.

Ben's brain usually raced with anxious thoughts about school work, his part-time job, his friends, family, his apartment, and everything that he needed to get done. Frankly, it was exhausting how much his brain worried and fretted over, but for those five minutes there had been blissful silence, and that had scared the shit out of Ben.

How could one person have so much power over him in such a short period of time? Even in the bathroom, Ben had felt the power of Eric surrounding him. It wasn't just that Eric was a big guy. Even if he had been the same size as Ben, it would have felt the same. The dom had a presence about him that commanded a room. He was the alpha male of alpha males.

The boy shivered and buried his nose into the pillow and breathed deeply. He drank in the scent of comfort that came from the pillow. Everything was going to be ok. He never had to see that man again, and if a part of Ben cried out in sorrow for that, that was no one's business but Ben's. 

*****

Eric hated grocery shopping, but he had promised his mother that now he was thirty he would work hard on eating better and cooking for himself rather than going out to eat. He loved the woman but she was relentless, calling him once a week to check in on his progress, and she always knew when he was lying.

So here he was pushing his grocery cart through the dairy section of the store looking for the fresh mozzarella. He spotted it and with a triumphant fist pump (internally, of course, he would never do something so uncouth) he grabbed the last package.

That was the last thing on his list and so he made his way to the front of the store. There were long lines, which he should have suspected, seeing as it was a Saturday afternoon. Everyone trying to get their groceries for the week.

Eric pushed his cart into one of the lines for a real cashier (He hated the automated ones) right behind a haggard-looking mother with a toddler sitting in the grocery cart seat, and a four-year-old eyeing the candy shelf with avid attention.

The dom watched and tried to suppress a grin as the kid reached out for a candy bar and was stopped by the mother grabbing his hand and pulling him back while she loaded the belt with her other hand. The woman hadn't even looked over at the child when she did it.

Finally, her cart was empty of groceries and the woman moved up to pay, holding her four-year-old's hand tightly in her fingers to keep him from the coveted sweets.

The cashier's voice caught Eric's attention and he dragged his eyes away from the child and up to a surprising sight. The cashier was none other than Ben.

The dom couldn't keep the wolfish grin from his lips. Well, this was interesting. Twice in less than twenty-four hours. It must be fate.

That sweet tenor voice curled around Eric's body, waking up nerve endings that usually only arose during a scene. It was an interesting experience to feel himself become aroused in a grocery store surrounded by families when watching a scene at his club left the man feeling nothing but boredom.

Yes, it must be fate.

Eric pushed his cart forward and tried to school his features into something less predatory. He didn't want to scare the guy away, but damn if he didn't want to claim the boy in the middle of Harris teeter on a busy Saturday afternoon.

Pulling things out of his cart, Eric watched Ben out of the corner of his eye for any reaction, but the boy was too busy finishing up with the mother and her children.

The dom's eyebrows shot up when he saw Ben sneak a lollipop to the four-year-old under the mother's nose. The cashier and child gave each other conspiratorial grins behind the mother's back so this must be routine. However, Eric caught the wink the mom shot Ben as she pushed the cart away.

What a softy, the dom thought. His heart gave an odd little flutter at the interaction.

Eric pushed his now empty cart forward as Ben began to speak.

"Good afternoon, did you find everything you..."

The sweet tenor voice trailed off as Ben looked up and met Eric's eyes. The dom saw the second recognition hit and couldn't help the wave of satisfaction he felt at the tomato red blush that flooded the boy's cheeks.

"Well isn't this a coincidence." Eric rumbled, trying his best to keep the hunter within him contained.

It didn't seem to work though, because Ben shrunk into himself with the biggest deer in the headlights look that Eric had ever seen.

He wasn't that intimidating, was he? He was in his casual Saturday clothes jeans and a pollo. He looked like any other guy, well besides his ridiculous height of 6'5". It wasn't his fault that his dad was a giant.

Eric waited for Ben to move, but the kid seemed to be frozen.

"So are you going to ring up my groceries? Or is that another thing you struggle with?" The dom said trying to go for a light teasing to get Ben to relax a little.

That seemed to spur the cashier into action. As he started babbling an apology as he grabbed for the bag of grapefruits that Eric had put on the belt. But the boy froze again and glared up at the dom.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Eric couldn't keep the grin of pleasure at the sudden appearance of a backbone off his face.

"Oh, just you seem not to be able to follow signs or answer questions, or keep from falling into toilets. and now you seem to be struggling to bag groceries."

"I can do all of those things just fine." Ben defended as he started scanning barcodes "You just caught me on a bad night."

"Oh? And what made it so bad?" Eric asked leaning his hip against the side of the belt.

Ben let out a frustrated huff. "I don't know, I guess I really had to pee and wasn't thinking about what restroom I would be allowed to use." There was a pause. "Besides, isn't it your fault that the bouncer wasn't at his post? Since you're the dungeon master and all." The mocking tone that crept into Ben's voice widened the smirk on Eric's face.

The boy was turning out to be quite the mouthy little brat.

"And he was dealt with. It does not excuse your actions in the slightest."

"How many times do I have to tell you it was an accident."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying that naivety is not an excuse for breaking the law."

"Oh, and your word is law." Ben shot back, aggressively grabbing the innocent chicken breasts and thrusting them under the scanner with more force than was necessary.

"At my club it is." Before Ben could reply Eric kept going. "What were you doing there anyway. BDSM didn't look to be your kind of scene."

"Would you keep your voice down? Do you want to get me fired?" Ben snapped in a more hushed voice.

"How would talking about BD-"

"Shhhhshhhhh!" Ben interrupted flapping his hands up at Eric's face to shush him.

The dom let out a sigh. "It's not like we're discussing something illegal here. It's a lifestyle."

"Yea, one that a lot of people don't accept or like."

Eric watched the last few items on the belt be scanned and bagged. He was running out of time.

"Fair, but you still haven't answered my question. What were you doing at my club?"

"I was with a friend who needed a designated driver. She's been curious about the lifestyle for a while. And I said I would go with her, make sure she was safe. Your total is 136.43"

"Every dom in my club has been screened, as well as all the subs. She would have had to fill out online paperwork in order to receive a yellow wristband, as well as buy a membership card to let a guest in."

"Oh." Was Ben's articulate response. "I didn't realize.."

"I take things like consent and safety very seriously. My 'lifestyle' can be used as a form of abuse very easily when the right precautions aren't taken. My club is a place where the people who also like my 'lifestyle' can experience it in complete safety and comfort." Eric made sure to put up air quotes every time he used the term lifestyle rather than BDSM.

He wanted to show Ben that he was making a concession for him.

"I don't remember consenting to kneel at your feet.." Ben grumbled under his breath, then louder "how would you like to pay for your groceries?"

"You did when you signed the form you got when you put on the white wrist band." Eric felt a little smug.

Darryl was a lawyer and his best friend. They had gone over everything when Eric told him he wanted to open a BDSM club.

Ben grimaced. "Are you gonna pay or what?"

"Sure," Eric responded as he inserted his credit card into the chip reader.

The transaction was finished, the groceries were in their plastic bags and in his cart. It was too soon. Eric needed more time.

"When do you get off?" Eric asked before he could stop himself.

"Why do you wanna know?" Ben asked with that deer in the headlights look.

"I wanna buy you coffee."

"I don't drink coffee."

"Then tea, or whatever else you want."

Ben shook his head. "Not a good idea"

"Then I guess I'll have to stand here awkwardly so we can keep talking....." Eric said parking his cart, not caring that his milk would probably spoil in the process. He could buy another one. He might not get a second chance with Ben.

"No, that's worse," Ben said looking panicked.

He started pushing at Eric's cart, trying to get the man to leave.

"Not going anywhere unless you tell me when you get off, or give me your number so I can take you out."

"I don't want to go out with you." Ben practically growled as he glared up at the dom.

"Really? Hmmm, is there any particular reason? Am I ugly?"

Ben shook his head

"Is it because I'm too tall?" Eric queried

Ben shook his head again "no-no your fine I just..."

"Just what?"

"We're so different" Ben gasped out after looking around frantically as if searching for an answer in the ethers.

"Maybe we're not that different. We just met yesterday."

"Exactly see, we're practically strangers."

"So a date is perfect for you to get to know me." Eric countered

Ben's shoulders slumped. "You're not gonna take no for an answer are you?"

"Not with those lame excuses, no. If you can really look me in the eye and tell me without a shadow of a doubt that you didn't feel anything last night and have zero interest in me then I'll walk away." Eric said, praying Ben wouldn't be able to.

Ben looked at him, searching the dom's face, before looking away and mumbling "I get off at 9"

Eric wanted to jump up and down and cheer but he kept himself contained and just said "great I'll pick you up then." Before pushing his cart away from the register and towards the exit, leaving a flabbergasted and shaking Ben behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Ben have their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I have fallen in love with Ben and Eric's dynamic, and I have NEVER had two characters that wanted to talk so much! This thing is so dialog heavy so sorry in advance, but it's also really cute dialog soooooo.
> 
> As always please comment they make my day.

Ben paced outside the Harris Teeter he worked at part-time. This was crazy, no, insane. Why had he said yes? Stupid so stupid.

It was a bad idea from the very beginning. Going to the BDSM club, then even talking to Eric in the grocery line instead of pretending not to remember him but no, Ben was a horrible liar. He always got twitchy when he tried, so after the first fifteen years of his life he just gave up trying. Now at 22 he still held to that policy of no lying.

A sleek black car pulled up to the curb and a window rolled down. Ben froze and stared at the car as if it would suddenly turn into a transformer at any second.

"Ben, it's just a car, come on. I won't hurt you." Eric called from the driver's seat.

Yeah right, Eric was huge and had an iron grip to match. All the man had to do was reach out a pinky and Ben would snap like a twig.

No, no it's ok, he was just over exaggerating. It would be ok.

Ben edged forward and Eric popped the door open from the inside.

"Hop in. Anything you want to grab before we go?"

Ben shook his head. "No... unless... are we going anywhere I can't wear my work shirt?"

The boy self consciously gulped as Eric looked him up and down, categorizing the dark skinny jeans that looked identical to last night's (they weren't the ones from last night he just had three pairs that looked the same.) up to the Harris Teeter shirt with the logo right over the pocket.

"You look great, besides we're just going back to the club."

"WE'RE GOING TO YOUR CLUB?!" Ben shouted and instinctively unfastened the seat belt he had just clicked into place and reached for the door handle so he could throw himself out of the car, but they were already moving and Eric had locked the doors.

"Ben please do not shout in my car. I'm right next to you, not across a football field. And refasten your seatbelt so you're safe. To answer your question, yes we are going to my club. I'm the dungeon master, remember? Which means I'm in charge of making sure the play at my club stays safe. We're going straight up to the empty VIP room where we can talk while I keep an eye on everything."

Grabbing his seat belt, Ben grudgingly refastened it more because it was a good idea then because Eric told him to.

"How can you talk to me and keep an eye on all those people properly?"

"I have monitors that walk the floor and they can do most of the work without me." At this point, Ben tried to interrupt but Eric kept going "but if something big happens they might not be able to handle it without me. It's only three nights of my week so I don't mind."

Ben slumped back in the seat. "Then why did you even ask me out tonight if we couldn't go do something?"

"Because I was afraid you would find a better excuse to turn me down, and I didn't entirely think it through. Got a little over-excited."

"Seriously? How old are you? 10?"

"Add twenty years to that and you will have your answer. Everyone has insecurities, even dom's."

Silence filled the car after that. Ben stared out the window and watched as they passed street after street.

"Why did you have me kneel?" The boy asked suddenly, interrupting the quiet.

Eric gave a shrug. "It felt right at the time. A light punishment that fit a newbie, and the crime."

"But in front of all those people?"

"They've all seen much worse, and half of them didn't bat an eye. I've had this club for the last 6 years, and many of them have been members since I opened. They are used to me disciplining people."

"That doesn't mean I'm used to it!" Ben snapped back his voice rising in volume.

"You could have said red at any point and left the building with no repercussions."

Ben snapped his mouth shut and blushed a bright red. He had forgotten about that. It had been in the form he had signed before entering the BDSM club. His safe word was red that he could use at any point with anyone no matter what color he was wearing and he would immediately receive "aftercare" and be escorted from the premises safely.

"I forgot," Ben mumbled under his breath.

"Uhuh, that or subconsciously you didn't want to use it."

"What does that mean?" Ben demanded, feeling all of his indignant anger rush back.

"You immediately relaxed when the punishment started. I could feel it, all the tension just left your body, and if it had been longer than five minutes I have no doubt you would have been leaning into my leg."

Ben spluttered, trying to come up with a defense against what Eric had said. It terrified him to know that the dom had read him so easily.

"Ben relax," Eric soothed.

Which just ramped up Ben's anger. "you can't just tell someone to relax and expect them to do it."

"Yes, I can. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you liked it?" Eric asked as he pulled into the club's parking lot and parked.

The boy's anger fled to be replaced by overwhelming anxiety, guilt, and terror.

"Ben?"

Trying to blink the tears out of his eyes, Ben just shook his head.

"Talk to me." Eric's voice was quiet and soothing like a balm to the boy's frayed nerves.

"Why?! Why did that happen. I didn't want it. I don't even want to be here." Ben lashed out at the Dom before he popped the door to the car open and stormed away from the vehicle on trembling legs.

"Hey wait a minute. Ben. Stop." Eric's voice dropped in volume and became more authoritative.

Ben hated that his feet stopped moving and he waited for the dom to approach him, this was what terrified him so much.

When he was around Eric he wasn't in control anymore. The man refused to stay at arm's length like everyone else did. Even Harley didn't know the true Ben. No one did.

Speaking of, Eric stopped in front of Ben and placed his large warm palms, on the smaller man's shoulders.

"Look at me, Ben."

Again that commanding tone that the boy couldn't ignore no matter how much he wanted to. He met those impossibly dark brown eyes with his own electric blue ones.

"It scares you doesn't it?" Eric murmured at last.

Ben sucked in a hiccuping breath.

"The giving up of control, letting someone else take care of you. It terrifies you how good it feels."

The boy couldn't stop the leaking of tears from his eyes or the gasping breaths he tried to suck into his starving lungs.

"I can't take away that fear from you, but I can promise you two things. One, I will protect you, even from yourself. And two, you are not weak for wanting this." Eric said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm a dom and an experienced one at that."

"I can't-I...please Eric what do I-it's so hard to breathe."

"Oh baby, I know." The dom said as he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy.

Ben leaned into the embrace, it was terrifying to allow someone else to hold him up but it felt so good. Maybe it wasn't worth it to fight so hard against something that felt so good.

The boy allowed himself to go boneless and let all of his worries and stress go into that hug. The sudden weightlessness that Ben felt made him feel dizzy.

"That's it, sweetheart, just let it all rest on me, I've got you." Eric murmured into the sub's hair.

The boy sniffed his way through the last set of tears but made no move to pull back from the warm cocoon of Eric's arms.

"Hey babe, not to interrupt this beautiful moment but do you think we can go somewhere more comfortable?" The dom's voice rumbled through Ben's chest making the boy want to purr.

"Yea, ok." He replied not bothering to move.

"Want me to carry you?"

That jerked Ben back to reality, the boy glowered up at Eric's cheeky grin.

"I can walk just fine thank you very much." The boy said before stomping away towards the club. 

The dom ran to catch up still grinning.

"You're so hot and cold, Ben."

"I am not."

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about. One minute you're a snuggly little bunny, the next you're a snappy little badger."

"Do not compare me to woodland creatures."

"But they're so cute, just like you."

"I am not cute!"

Ben knew he wasn't intimidating in the least and the mutinous death glare he threw at Eric as the man opened the back door to the club just seemed to prove it. The dom didn't shrink in fear like he was supposed to; he just leaned forward and booped the tip of Ben's nose with a finger.

"See cute as a button, even when you're acting like a hissing kitten."

"Stop comparing me to cute animals! If I'm anything I'm a ferocious tiger."

"......right. Whatever you say.....kitten." Eric said as he danced out of reach of Ben's furious swipe in a way that, if the boy had to admit, really did look like a kitten trying to beat up a German Shepard. Just plain ridiculous.

"Come on this way." Eric directed at a still pissed Ben, who glared at the dom's back plotting his revenge while he followed.

They took the same set of stairs up to the VIP room. The space looked oddly empty without all the people in it.

Eric made a beeline for his throne and sat down with that impossible grace that didn't quite fit with his amazing bulk.

"See just like I promised, empty room, and the walls are soundproof so we can talk without worrying about shouting over the music." The dom seemed to have a giddy little smile on his face.

Ben edged his way into the room and approached the one-way mirror.

It was quite the odd experience to look out over a sea of people gyrating to music that he couldn't hear. He purposefully avoided looking at the dungeon side. He didn't want to know what happened over there.

"Do you want to sit down?"

Ben looked over to see Eric gesturing to his lap.

"Really?! No thank you. I thought we were supposed to talk up here, but I see what's really going on, you just want my body." The boy felt a rush of triumphant victory at finally pegging the elusive motives behind Eric's actions.

"I won't deny I've fantasized about having you in my arms and that is what drew me to you at first but it's more than that. You fascinate me with your constantly shifting emotions. I want to get to know the real Ben, the one I keep catching glimpses of, underneath all that Vibrato and posturing."

"Who said I was posturing. This is me. The real me, take it, or leave it." Ben stated but he couldn't stop his body from fidgeting at the lie.

"Well, we both know that's not true. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so scared to trust me."

"You can't just demand trust after less than 24 hours of knowing someone."

"You're right I can't, but I don't think that the usual response is irrational anger."

"Oh-you... just fuck you ok. Fuck you!"

"See like that. I say something that we both know is true and you go into the cutest little hissy fit."

"For god's sake will you stop referring to me as cute."

"What bothers you so much about it?" Eric queried as he got up from his throne and made his way over to Ben with deliberate steps.

"I-I'm a man and men are not cute."

"You seem to have a warped sense of masculinity."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben questioned, suddenly suspicious as he was backed into the one-way mirror by Eric's advancing steps.

"Well just because you are cute, or someone calls you cute, doesn't make you any less of a 'man'. It just means you're cute. I could be cute."

Ben let out a hysterical laugh at that last statement. "Yeah right. You, cute? That'll be the day."

"I can pull it off if I really want to."

"You're too big and quintessentially male to be cute."

"There you go with that warped sense of masculinity. Here I'll even prove it to you. I'll be cute."

Eric knelt at Ben's feet, tucked his hands under his chin, and looked up at the flabbergasted boy through fluttering lashes.

Ben burst into laughter and had to place a hand against the one-way mirror behind him to stable himself. It was the most ridiculous thing to see a giant, 200lb plus man act like an innocent maiden from a fairytale. And damn it all if Eric didn't look....kinda cute.

"Ok ok, fine you win." Ben gasped out, trying to catch his breath. "You can pull off cute."

Eric got gracefully to his feet. And placed his palms against the one-way mirror on either side of Ben.

"So why does it bother you so much to be called cute. And don't give me a bull shit answer Ben. I want to know the truth this time, from the real Ben."

The boy gulped but allowed himself to open up a crack to this giant.

"I've always been small, and shy. I would get teased and called a sissy in high school. Nothing too bad, you learn to ignore mean kids and shrug it off, but it always hurt, just a little bit. My dad...he's kinda like you, though not as big. He's a man's man. You know don't cry, don't show people your emotions. I took after my mom in the height and build department. Always too small, too easy a target, never strong or popular, always...cute."

Eric brushed his right thumb over Ben's left cheek.

"Do you know what a sissy is in the BDSM world?"

"No." Ben gulped at the brush of skin on skin.

"They are the strongest people I know. They are men who have embraced both their masculine and feminine sides. Have allowed both to co-exist. Think about how popular She-males are in porn. The world needs to stop trying to limit our gender and sexuality into only two categories. It's a fluid spectrum meant to be explored and even reveled in."

"That's just your opinion." Ben deflected, staring at their feet rather than meet those piercing brown eyes.

"No, it's not." Eric murmured as he put a finger under ben's chin and lifted his head so their eyes could meet. "It's a point of view."

"What's the difference?"

"Opinions are easily changed, points of view are much harder, people treat them as fact. You choose to view the world through a lens of toxic masculinity. I choose to see things differently."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It can be. It's all in the mindset."

Ben pushed past Eric's body, it was suddenly too hard to breathe with the dom so close.

"Have you always run from the truth?" Eric asked.

The boy spun around to glare up at the dom. "Would you stop pushing?!"

"Why are you so determined to keep me at arm's length?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I KEEP EVERYONE!" Ben shouted out, finally losing control over his temper. This whole situation had blown completely out of control.

A look of sympathy covered Eric's face. It looked too much like pity which made it worse.

"That sounds like a very lonely way to live Ben." Eric murmured.

"It's the safe way to live."

"Safe from what? Letting someone in so they can care about you, love you? Being vulnerable is not weakness, it's strength."

Ben let out a hysterical laugh. "What world are you from? Has no one ever taken advantage of you? Used that vulnerability you claim is strength against you?"

"There are risks just like with everything, but what you're doing right now isn't living, it's surviving. Tell me what happened. Who hurt you?"

Damn Eric, he was too perceptive. "No one, not really. It's not like I was abused or anything."

"I'm not saying you were. You don't have to be abused to experience trauma, or pain." Eric shook his head and grimaced all of a sudden. "I've pushed you a lot tonight. How about we talk about something else. We can revisit this another time. I'm sorry sometimes the dom in me takes over."

"That was you being a dom?"

The man gave a sheepish grin.

"It's definitely part of it. Dom's need to know everything they can about the strengths and weaknesses of the submissive they are working with. A lot of trust goes into a scene, and if you don't know your partner's limits or triggers you might do more harm than good. I've seen scenes go wrong, very wrong because it was the wrong mix of people, the dom was inexperienced, or there wasn't enough trust. It's instinct for me to pick apart people. Something you're obviously not comfortable with."

"No, you were right...about everything. I just.....I don't let anyone in. Not even friends that I've known for years, and in less than twenty-four hours you have pulled me apart."

"You're probably feeling a bit raw right now. Want something to drink? Or eat?"

"Nah I'm good I had a meal break at work before I came."

"Ok, what would you like to do, I'm at your disposal, I would also understand if you wanna head home. There have been a lot of emotions, which can be exhausting." Eric said gesturing towards the door.

"Can I-never mind."

"What?"

"It's stupid, never mind."

"Nothing you say is stupid. What do you want?"

"Can we do what we did last night?" Ben's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course sweetheart. Do you want to put a time limit on it?"

Ben shook his head. "No, I just...need my brain to stop for a bit."

"Yea, ok," Eric said as he sat down on the throne.

The boy followed on watery legs, not believing that he had asked for this, that he was actually going to do it. Ben sunk to his knees beside the chair and Eric ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"You can lean against me, or the chair. Whatever feels the most comfortable." The dom murmured.

Ben started with a rigid back, but those combing fingers, soon had the boy leaning into the Dom's leg, going practically boneless. The sub's brain shut off and Ben allowed himself to float.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my comments. Let's make it a chant Comment Comment Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Eric kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys will not stop talking.   
> IDK what it is about their dynamic but they are constantly bantering.   
> Ah well I love it.   
> Please comment.

Eric was resting his chin against his right palm while his left hand still carded through the boy's hair when a snort from Ben made the dom jump.

He looked down and realized with some humor that Ben had managed to fall asleep in the most uncomfortable position that Eric could think of and was now snoring lightly.

The poor boy must be truly exhausted. Eric bent down and scooped up Ben into his arms and walked over to the couch. He placed the limp form on it and held his head so he could place one of the pillows under it.

The sub let out a grumble and cracked his sleepy eyes open and eyed Eric.

The dom smiled and brushed some of the hair that was in the boy's face behind his ear, and went to step back.

Ben latched his hand around Eric's wrist.

"Don't go." The boy murmured.

"Ok, baby. I'll stay."

Eric situated himself and Ben on the couch so that the sub's head lay in the dom's lap. He also grabbed a blanket out of the one of the aftercare kits that was carefully hidden around the room. He draped the blanket over Ben's form and heard the sub sigh in contentment as he shifted himself so he was more comfortable.

Laying an arm across the sub, Eric kicked his feet up and let them rest on top of the coffee table while he laid his head back against the top of the couch.

Neither of them heard the door being opened thirty minutes later by Darryl who peaked his head in and smiled at the sleeping figures on the couch. Darryl carefully closed the door and left the two in peace.

*******

Ben was the first to stir. He blinked his eyes open and looked around his surroundings confused at first. This wasn't his room, and his head was definitely not on any pillow he had experienced using before.

The boy shifted his head up to see Eric conked out on the couch. Ben carefully sat up so as not to disturb the Dom. The blanket fell down to his lap. It was a soft flannel thing. Perfect for curling up under.

How long had they been sleeping? Probably not long . Ben stood and walked over to the one way mirror but both rooms were dark and empty of people.

What time did the club close? 1, 2? They couldn't have been asleep that long...could they?

Ben dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the time. It read 3:47 am. Shit he needed to get home. Not that there was anything waiting there for him. But still it was the principle of the thing.

Turning the sub planned on waking the sleeping dom. But stopped when he saw the peaceful expression on Eric's face. He couldn't disturb the sleeping giant, not when he looked like that, all soft and cuddly.

The boy just wanted to climb into the Dom's lap, curl up and go back to sleep, but no. That was a stupid urge that needed to be squashed. Ben was perfectly capable of taking care of himself; he didn't need to lean on Eric for anything, (even if he really really wanted to).

So instead of waking Eric up or curling back on the sofa, Ben decided to do a little exploring. He left the sleeping form and made his way out of the VIP room and down the stairs to the dance floor.

It was a little eerie to walk around a dark and deserted night club, but it was also kinda fun. Now if only Ben could stop jumping at every shadow.

He approached the bar and examined the other side, then followed his curiosity to the DJ's stage. It was raised up on a platform, allowing for the DJ to see over the crowd and judge the mood of the room.

Ben continued to let his curiosity rule as he meandered his way toward the door that led to the dungeons side of the building. On the way he passed the non VIP bathrooms, making a mental note of their location (just in case).

The dungeon side was even more creepy than the dark dance floor. There were five stages spaced out around the room with some seating and tables in front of each. The room appeared to be set up so you could flow through it with relative ease, stop at a stage that interested you or sit down and enjoy the show. There was also a set of stairs that led down with a sign above it that read in neon lights "private dungeons". That sent a chill down Ben's spine.

Turning away from that sign, Ben focused his attention on examining each stage. One had ropes suspended from the ceiling, another had a black wooden X in the center, the third had a medical looking chair with straps, the fourth contained a hanging swing, and the fifth was empty.

Unwillingly, the boy's imagination started to run wild with ideas and thoughts of what each of those stages could be used for. Like most people when they first discovered porn, Ben had been curious and delved into the darker side of things, just to see what people were talking about. It had been....an experience. One that scared the shit out of Ben, not because it was repugnant, but because it made him want things he didn't understand, nor wanted to understand.

After that, when Ben watched porn, which was rarely, he stuck to strictly vanilla gay porn. But now being confronted with all those emotions again, plus the experiences he had had with Eric, it was hard to ignore the ache in his heart.

Ben was interrupted from his thoughts by the lights being turned on. The boy whirled, blinking, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness.

Eric stood in the doorway leaning against the wall, watching him.

"Find anything interesting?"

Ben emphatically shook his head no. He did NOT want Eric to know the thoughts that had been racing through his head. It would be far too embarrassing.

The dom Shoved his shoulder off the wall and walked towards Ben with lithe grace. The boy took a hasty step back, but forgot that the empty stage was directly behind him. He tripped over the edge which caught him in the back of his knees and fell back onto the stage hard.

"Ow." Ben moaned.

Eric raced forward to check and see if Ben was ok.

"Would you stop falling into things, or at least wait to do it when I'm there and can catch you?" The dom said looking one part exasperated, and the other like he's suppressing laughter.

"It was your fault I fell in the first place. Both times."

"I didn't even do anything either time."

"Yea, you did." Ben muttered as he checked his elbows and hissed as he poked at the scrapes, and watched with irritation as blood began to ooze from both.

Eric sighed and shook his head. "Come on, can't have you bleeding over everything. Let's get you bandaged up."

Ben allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and shepherded away, until he realized they were heading towards the private dungeons.

"Oh hell no. I am not going to some private dungeon so you can tie me up and torture me!"

Ben moved too quickly and tripped over his feet as he raced backwards. The boy would have fallen on the floor and done more damage to himself if Eric hadn't reacted so quickly and wrapped an arm around Ben's waist to keep him upright.

"Why do you always think the worst of me? Am I really that scary?"

Before the boy could stop himself he nodded his head yes. Eric's face fell as he let go of Ben and backed away, giving him a respectful distance of space.

"I'll just...call you a cab or Uber or something to take you home. There are paper towels at the bar and a sink you can clean up in." The dom mumbled looking small and defeated.

It was an expression that Ben never expected to see on the man's face. How could such a large, confidant, and strong man look so....miserable.

A wave of guilt swamped the boy, he couldn't handle being responsible for that level of pain on Eric's face.

"I'm sorry." He croaked out.

"No it's not your fault," Eric murmured his body still turned away as he pulled out his phone.

Ben strode forward, determined to fix this. He grabbed the dom's arm making the man jump and turn.

"I mean it. I shouldn't have said that. I know you won't hurt me. Sometimes I just...freak out."

"You freak out because of me. I'm the cause. See you even injured yourself trying to get away from me. You were right this was a bad idea." Eric said, trying to shake Ben off.

The boy wasn't about to give up. He had to show the man that he did care. That he wanted to be here (god help him, he needed to be here.)

"Eric, I'm an asshole. A mean stupid asshole."

"You're not an asshole, Ben, you were just being honest. Forget about it. This obviously was a bad-"

"No it wasn't." Ben said practically stomping his foot. "I like spending time with you."

Eric seemed to freeze, staring intently down at Ben, finally seeming to listen. The boy gulped at that intense gaze but pushed forward.

"I'm not fighting against you, I'm fighting against myself. You were right how much it scares me. It terrifies me that I want to curl up at your feet right now, and go back to that blissful state where I don't have to think. So instead of allowing myself to be scared I lash out, trying to think the worst of you to protect myself." A single tear rolled down Ben's cheek. "If your a monster, then it's easier to forget how much I want-"

The boy was interrupted by the smashing of lips against his own. It was an awkward kiss, mostly due to Eric's over enthusiasm, and Ben's lack of experience. But it was also the best kiss either of them had had. Except the one after that was better, and the following one was even better.

Ben was in bliss as the kisses drugged his system with happy endorphins. It felt so good to have Eric's tongue delving into his mouth so he could suck on it. The explosion of the dom's taste just left Ben wanting more. No one should taste this good. Like warm honey, sweet and delicious, with a hint of something deeper and richer like dark chocolate. Yea that was it. Dark chocolate honey. Ben's new favorite flavor.

Eric grabbed Ben's elbows to stabilize them and pull the boy closer. Which sorta broke the mood as the sub let out a little yelp of discomfort and they both remembered that Ben was bleeding little droplets that were falling to the floor.

Huffing out a laugh, Eric shook his head. "Sorry, I should've asked. Didn't mean to attack you. Let's get you cleaned up."

"No it was-I liked it." Ben blushed to the roots of his hair while they walked over to the bar and Eric washed his hands while the boy tried to keep from bleeding on everything.

Eric gave a wolffish grin. "Me too. You taste good, like peppermint bark."

"I taste like peppermint bark?"

"Yea, rich and minty."

"...and that's a good thing?" Ben asked as Eric started to gently clean each elbow.

They weren't that bad; it was more show than actual damage.

"I think so, peppermint bark is my favorite sweet during the holidays."

"you taste like dark chocolate and honey." Ben murmured before realizing what he just said.

The boy turned away, blushing to the roots of his hair once again. He shouldn't have said that, so stupid, he just sounded like a total idiot admitting that.

Eric grinned. "Dark chocolate and honey, huh. Never heard that before. Do you like how I taste?"

Ben gave a huff "wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I really would, but I'll ask when you're not being a snappy little badger." The dom teased.

"What does that even mean? Being a snappy little badger. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds."

"Not at all. Do enlighten me, oh self-conscious one."

"I'm not being self-conscious, just being mature, unlike some people." Ben muttered the last bit as the dom checked to make sure the bleeding had stopped. It had.

"So grumpy." Eric tutted. "And who said I'm being immature, maybe you should stop worrying what other people think. We're the only one's here."

Ben looked around the room and his eyes snagged on the clock. It read 4:32 am. "Oh my god, it's passed four in the morning."

"Yea, so?"

"So? I should be home."

"Why, do you need something from there, have a pet you need to take care of?"

"No...it's the principle of the thing. This was supposed to be a date and turned into....I don't even know what."

"I agree that this has been a rather unconventional sort of evening."

"Unconventional? Really?" Ben's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well what word would you choose?" Eric countered as he rested his hip against the bar, arms crossed over that massive chest.

"How about crazy, insane?"

"Those sound so negative. Was it really that bad of a night."

"....No. but, here look at it from my point of view. I never do this."

"Do what? Go on dates, fall asleep next to someone, explore someone's place of business, have someone patch you up when injured?"

"Not really no. I usually stick to myself."

"Ben, I've said it before and I'll say it again.

That sounds a lot like surviving, not thriving."

The boy gave a shrug.

"Not all of us can be 6'4" and 200 lbs."

"Technically I'm 6'5" and 236 lbs but who's counting."

Ben gaped like a fish.

"What?!" Eric demanded looking a little defensive.

"We can't be the same species. You have to have giant blood in you."

The dom burst out laughing. "I'm not that big."

"Yes you are. You outweigh me by 100 lbs. That can't be normal."

"Most linebackers are about my size if not bigger."

"Yea exactly and everyone knows that linebackers have giant blood in them."

"You're never gonna think otherwise are you."

"Nope, you are half giant and nothing will convince me differently."

Eric chuckled. "At least I'm only half."

"That's still 50%." Ben grumbled crossing his arm, careful to not bump his elbows.

"Well if I'm not fully human then I'm not bound by morals so I can do this." The dom mock growled and he lunged forward towards the boy with tickling fingers extended.

Ben shrieked and ran around the bar and back to the dungeon, Eric following close behind. The pair ran around the room, the boy shrieking with laughter, while the Dom playfully growled over each of the sub's evasions.

Finally Ben's back was against a corner and he was trapped. Eric began the tickle assault which had them both laughing. He finally stopped when the boy begged for mercy.

The two grinned at each other like idiots, before Ben pulled himself together to glare at the dom. 

"And the snappy badger is back again, at least I got to see the snuggly bunny for a minute."

Rolling his eyes at Eric's words, Ben shoved his way out of the corner but was suddenly caught in a hug from behind.

The warmth that surrounded the boy made him melt into that touch. "And there he is."

"Who is he?" Ben mumbled trying to keep his eyes open, while Eric's hands rubbed up and down his upper arms in that way too soothing way he had.

"The submissive inside of you. The one not afraid to be held and have someone to lean on. Don't get me wrong. I love myself some snappy bratty Ben. But this is the prize. Seeing you become pudding in my arms."

The boy wanted to be mad. But it was too hard, so instead he just turned and buried his face in Eric's chest, rubbing his cheek along those delicious muscles.

He wanted to lick them, and wasn't that an interesting thought. But it was gone, being swept away by that light, dizzy feeling of relief of letting all that stress and anxiety go.

"Ben, I'm going to ask now, do you like how I taste?"

"Mhm. You taste good." Ben mumbled and lifted his head, wanting to experience that flavor again.

"What do you want, baby. Ask for it."

"I want you to kiss me again." The boy said, not caring that he sounded needy, because he was.

"That's my sweet boy." Eric whispered against Ben's lips as he bent down and took the sub's mouth with his own.

Melting into the kiss, Ben wrapped his arms around the dom's broad shoulders, then let out a squeak as Eric lifted him up so they were on the same level. The sub wrapped his legs around the dom's slim hips and locked his ankles as the kiss deepened further.

Their tongues tangled and detangled in a sensual dance that had Ben growing hard in his skinny jeans. The arousal became worse (or better) when the sub could also feel Eric's hard member rubbing against his own.

The boy pulled his mouth away with difficulty, but he needed air. The dom continued to trail his lips down to Ben's Adam's Apple which he tongued.

That shouldn't feel so good, fuck, it was like Eric was trying to suck his soul out through his neck, and it felt dangerously good, practically addictive.

Whimpering, Ben ground down with his hips, seeking friction. Eric growled a warning which the boy ignored in favor of repeating the motion.

"You sure you want to keep doing that?" The dom's voice had dropped down to a lower range, with a more commanding tone that sent a shiver down Ben's spine.

The boy bit his lip and nodded as he went to do it again.

"That's too bad, sweet boy." Eric growled as he lifted Ben's hips away from his own and held them there. "You need to earn it."

Some of the haze cleared from Ben's head as he was kept from his desire.

"That's not fair!" The boy whined.

"I never said I was fair. You need to learn patience." Eric rumbled into the sub's neck as he licked a long strip up it.

Ben struggled but he couldn't break that impossible grip. Letting out a frustrated growl the boy spoke. "Oh so the minute I give in you take over and decide everything?"

"And there's my bratty boy." Eric said as he looked up with dilated pupils. "You need to learn how to give up control even in this. You may not always get what you want. But I promise to give you whatever you need. And right now we need to slow down."

Ben grumbled but allowed Eric to lower him back down to the ground.

"Hasn't that what you have been wanting to do to me all night. Pick me up, pin me against a wall, and ravish me."

Eric just shook his head. "And there's that one sided thinking. If that is all I wanted there are any number of willing and might I say enthusiastic subs that attend my club that I could have in an instant. I don't want just sex from you. To be honest with you the last few scenes I've done have felt empty. I want to form a lasting connection with someone. And it seems to me that you need to learn to stop surviving and start living."

The man paused before continuing: "I want you to take some time and really think about what you want. I'm not going to coerce you into another date or get together. If you really want whatever this is between us you can come to me of your own free will. I won't even ask that you give me your number. You know where to find me. I'm here every Thursday, Friday and Saturday night. And most other nights as well. Now do you want me to drive you to your car, or have an uber pick you up?"

"You can drive me." Ben murmured, unsure how to feel about Eric's statement.

It was so much easier when he could blame it on the dom in front of him for doing all of this to him, but this choice where he had to make the conscious effort to chase this, was that what he really wanted?

Luckily he didn't have to decide now, it could wait until another time. Right now they were getting into Eric's car and the giant of a man was driving them in silence back to the harris teeter where Ben's car still sat.

When they got there. Eric placed a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek. "I hope to see you again but will understand if you choose otherwise. Good bye, Ben."

The boy wasn't sure how to respond so he didn't, leaving the dom sitting in the black car behind him, as he got into his own beat up SUV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. They make me write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben thinks about his options, and Harley is a badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to me.   
> All the characters are original and precious so don't be a jerk and steal.   
> otherwise enjoy

It had been two weeks since the night that will not be mentioned. And Ben was fine, he was great actually. Life was perfect.

Ok, so there had been a problem with shaking and some nausea, but that was easily explained away by the stress of life. It was nothing that the boy couldn't handle. No reason to worry or dwell on the past. ...If Ben was being completely honest with himself, he hadn't been able to sleep more than four hours straight since that night, but again totally normal. All easily explained by stress from life. There was absolutely zero connection to Eric and that night.

Shit, Ben couldn't even lie to himself convincingly. He missed Eric like a chocoholic missed their Hershey bar. It was a nagging ache that should have gotten better with time but only seemed to get worse.

The boy couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he was shaking all the time with slight tremors like an addict needing their fix. This had to end, Ben couldn't keep going on like this, but by God was he going to try. He needed to prove to the world, and mostly himself that he didn't need anyone to be ok. Especially someone he had spent less than 24 hours with.

So he went to school, his part-time job, and kept a fake smile plastered to his face for his friends.

His smile must not have been as convincing as he thought, because it was the thirteenth day of his self-imposed exile from all things Eric when Harley cornered him.

Harley, his "best" friend who he kept at arm's length. She was a petite little thing with a curvaceous figure at 5'2 and 130 pounds and managed to rock the punk goth look better than most. It fit her flamboyant personality as well as her odd set of interests, which included knitting and serial killers (to name some of the polar opposites.)

She managed to catch him In the men's room (of course). Couldn't he take a piss in a public bathroom without being emotionally assaulted?

Ben was washing his hands in the sink when Harley barged into the college restroom. The boy jumped then glared at the spunky woman.

"What the hell Harley?! This is the men's room!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down to her shorter height and glared back.

"I drew the short straw, that's what the hell. The rest of the friend group think something is more wrong with you than usual and I'm the one that got stuck getting the truth out of you about it. Plus they blame me for taking you to a BDSM club and probably scarring that prude mind of yours for life." She rolled her eyes, but her grip was strong on his clothes.

The door swung open behind them before Ben could speak and someone walked into the bathroom. The two looked over at the intruder who froze and backed slowly out of the men's room. Poor bastard, it looked like a little freshman still learning the ways of college life.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" Ben asked pointedly looking around at the college men's room.

"No, because the second you get a chance to escape, you will and disappear for a week, and everyone will wonder if I drove you to suicide."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Isn't that being a bit dramatic?"

"Not where you're concerned. You're more dramatic about things than I am and that's saying something."

"I am not dramatic!" Ben felt a little like he was arguing with Eric again. Why were people making so many assumptions about him? He was just a normal college student.

It was Harley's turn to roll her eyes. "You're at Mean Girls level dramatic."

"What does that even mean, and I thought you hated Mean Girls."

"I may hate it but that doesn't make it any less true, and there you go trying to distract and deflect like you always do."

"I do not."

"See you're doing it again. Christ, Ben, would it kill you to be truly honest for a second."

"You know I don't lie, I'm horrible at it."

"That doesn't mean you're not great at omitting."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to let me in," Harley growled.

"I do."

"Stop lying! You keep everyone at arm's length. The only reason I haven't pushed is I don't want to drive you away but we've been friends for over two years. It's about time I started acting like one."

"Harley, you've been a great friend. I don't want you to feel bad about it."

"Oh my god, you're doing it again!! Fucking hell Ben." Harley looked down, unable to meet the boy's eyes, which actually made Ben worry. Harley never broke eye contact. She continued: "just talk to me, for real and stop deflecting. I want to be there for you."

The boy's shoulders slumped. He couldn't say no to a request like that. For all Harley's strength and bitchy attitude, she really was a sensitive soul.

"It's...a guy." Ben finally got out.

"What do you mean? Is someone being mean to you? Bullying you? I'll kick him in the nuts. Where the fuck is he?" Harley went from sad damsel to angry bitch in 0.5 seconds, it almost gave Ben whiplash.

"No! No, nothing like that." The boy quickly corrected, grabbing onto the girl before she could go terrorizing in the hall. She'd probably kick every guy in sight in the balls until she found the right one just to prove a point.

"Then...what?"

"I'm..." fuck this shouldn't be so hard to say. "Gay."

"Ok.. and?" Harley said totally unfazed.

"Aren't you like shocked?" Ben demanded a little miffed at the underwhelming response.

"Ben, I've known you've been gay since I first met you. I'm hot, like really hot. 8 out of 10 at least. I mean look at these tits." She put a hand under each of her size Ds and cupped them, like an offering.

The boy looked down then back up at Harley's face not getting the picture. "So?"

"Exactly, every straight guy I know wants to slather them in whip cream and motorboat these babies. You couldn't give a shit."

"They're just boobs, Harley. It's not like they're a gift from god. Some guys are ass men."

Harley gave him a look then shook her head as if beyond disappointed. "Honey, my tits ARE god sent. Plus" she turned mid-sentence and stuck out her butt. "My ass is almost as good as my tits, and you haven't even checked it out, though I've given you ample opportunity."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine I get it."

"Now what's with this guy?"

"I met him at the BDSM club."

Harley snapped her fingers as she had just put two and two together. "That's why you grabbed me and dragged me out, I thought it was just because you had had enough being flirted at."

Ben's brain screeched to a halt so fast he could almost smell burning rubber. "Wait, what? No. No one flirted with me, well one did but that's beside the point."

"Seriously? You're a Dom's wet dream of a twink submissive."

The boy blushed bright red. "Harley, seriously you don't have to lie to make me feel better about myself. I'm very average."

The girl gave him a pitying look. "You have no idea, do you? You are the epitome of sexy gay twink. I bet every gay dom in that room wanted to slather your cock and balls with whip cream and lick it off every inch of you."

"I...I..I." Ben stuttered, unable to get the image of Eric doing that exact thing to him out of his head. Fuck it was hot. Picturing the dom on his knees swallowing the boy whole as he sucked up the sweet taste of cream and Ben's precum.

"Helloooooo, earth to Ben." Harley sing-songed as she waved her hands in front of his face.

"What, I'm listening."

The girl gave him a smug knowing look. "No, you're not. You're picturing whoever this guy was doing some hot dirty things to you. Was it the idea of the whipped cream, or getting sucked off that's turning you all kinds of red?"

Ben's face turned an even darker shade of red. "I wasn't!" But fuck if he didn't fidget.

Harley burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach, and had to lean against the wall to keep herself upright. "Imagine, you, the prude, having sexual fantasies in the middle of a public bathroom. Damn if this isn't funny."

"Would you stop laughing at me!?" Ben demanded, angry that Harley found this all so amusing.

It wasn't like he was asexual. He had fantasies, he watched porn, he jerked off every week when he wasn't overly stressed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You're talking like I'm some sort of sexless blob" Ben muttered, with folded arms and a sulky expression.

"Oh honey, no. I'm sure you've got plenty of kinks. Now tell me about this guy. Was it a dom? What's he like? Did he take you down to the dungeon and do wonderfully dirty things to your innocent body?"

"Oh my god, Harley, could you make it sound any more like a porno?"

"Is that an invitation for me to try?" Harley asked suggestively as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"God no."

"Then come on. Spill."

"Ok ok fine. So I was looking for the bathroom and accidentally stumbled into the VIP restroom. And, just my luck, I ran into the dungeon master."

Harley's eyes got wide. "You ran into Eric Nordstrom. The Eric Nordstrom?"

"Wait how do you know who he is?"

"Oh my god, he's famous in the BDSM world. The youngest dom to own a club, he's gotten awards for the club and you should see some of the scenes he's done. I've watched all the clips and my god if he isn't the most beautiful piece of man flesh I have ever seen. Too bad he's gay.....wait! He's the guy, isn't he?! Oh my god, Ben! Fuck, this is amazing. You have to introduce me!"

Ben's head was reeling. Famous in the BDSM world. Eric? But he was so chill, and goofy....and a softy. He was like a giant, fluffy, huggable, marshmallow.

"You must have the wrong Eric because that's not him...He buys fucking whole wheat bread at the grocery store and flirts with me. Me!"

"Wait what? Ok, you need to give me the full story here."

"Well we talked a little that night in the men's room then he 'punished' me for being in the wrong bathroom then I fled. The next day he shows up at the fucking Harris Teeter I work at and tries to ask me out. He wouldn't leave until I told him what time I got off so I did then he picked me up that night and we just....hung out...I guess...at his club."

Harley just stared at him.

"What?!" Ben demanded.

"Oh my god, you just got the most eligible gay bachelor in all of the BDSM world to ask you out, and you tried to turn him down. I don't know whether to slap you or hug you. So what happened next?"

"That's it. He told me he didn't want to force anything on me and that I should think about what I want and I knew where to find him if I wanted to continue with the relationship."

"And when did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago"

"You have stood up Eric Nordstrom for two whole fucking weeks?!"

"I mean I wouldn't say it like that but I guess...?"

"Oh my god, we're going there right now, I'm driving."

"Harley what the fuck?! No!"

"Why not?"

"I've been avoiding going on purpose. I don't want to."

"Of course you do," Harley said flippantly as she turned to head from the room.

"Harley, no I don't," Ben said more firmly as he grabbed onto her wrist.

The girl studied him for a moment before speaking "That's bullshit. And I'm not just saying that because Eric is hot as fuck. If you were over it or not interested you wouldn't be acting weird or have gone with him when he asked you out. You're the most stubborn person I know. If you truly didn't want to do something. Not even a semi-truck barreling down at you at 90 miles per hour would get you to move. I'm not an idiot, I've seen you skipping lunch and your shaking even now. Look at your hands."

Ben did so and watched as they trembled in mid-air.

"I only see you shake when you're trying to make a hard choice. Like when you had to decide whether to buy a new car or pay the extra rent to get your own place. You shook for a week. Tell me, did you like being with him?"

Ben gulped and then nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Did he hurt you? Cross any boundaries that you weren't ok with? Make you feel unsafe or uncared for?"

Ben shook his head no.

"Then let me be a friend and tell you that Eric is probably one of the best things that has happened to you in a long while. Let yourself be vulnerable with someone. He's a good one from what I've seen. I've read all about him and did some heavy research when looking into his club. It all checks out. And if he turns out to be a rat bastard I'll cut his balls off and bring them to you gift wrapped."

"Only you would think that someone's cut off balls would make a good present."

"That's why you love me," Harley said and winked before grabbing Ben's hand and dragging him to her car on a Friday afternoon.

****

Eric paced his office, while Darryl sat in his desk chair and twirled around like a seven-year-old.

"Would you stop that." Eric finally snapped.

"I will when you stop pacing."

"At least I'm not acting like a child."

"Ouch, if I didn't have a thick skin I might have felt a little bit of that burn."

Eric rolled his eyes and aggressively caught the back of the chair so it would stop spinning.

"Dude, seriously?!" Darryl demanded. "I know you're cranky but do you have to act like a joy killer. Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's fun."

"My club, my office, my chair." Eric snarled back.

"Yea, that I helped fund so half mine."

"then use your own office which I put in for you."

Darryl looked like he was thinking "nahhhh it's more fun watching you lose control over a little twink not calling you back."

Eric sighed and slumped over to the couch that he then crashed on.

"Am I really that obvious?" Eric groaned.

Darryl let out a snort of laughter. "I've never seen you like this over someone you just met. The closest comparison is Nick but that was what? Ten years ago?"

"Yea, about that long. He was something else." Eric sighed thinking sadly of his old love. "I miss him Darryl, but you know it's time to look for something serious again. And this kid he just sorta fell in my lap...twice. And fuck his responses, so natural, so trusting one minute then the next he's the brattiest little shit I've ever seen."

Darryl gave him a wolfish grin. "A sub after your own heart it sounds like. You know I caught you two sleeping on the couch. Cutest shit I've seen in a while."

"No shit. You know the kid snores like a teacup pig with these cute little grunts."

"Well, that just makes him even more fucking adorable. You get to kiss him yet?"

Eric couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across his face. "Yea and fuck was it not the best damn kiss I've ever had."

"Shit, you serious? Even better than Nick?"

"Yea, it was....fuck I don't even know how to describe it. Like tasting chocolate for the first time. Addictive."

Darryl chuckled as he shook his head. "Sounds too good to be true. If I hadn't seen him myself I would say he's a figment of your imagination."

"I almost wish he was, it would be easier to get over the fact that I'm never gonna see him again."

"You don't know that. Don't be such a pessimist."

Eric just shook his head. "Nah man, he's too scared of the lifestyle. He wants it but it terrifies him. I've seen that look before in some of the newbies and many of them don't come back. It's too much for them. They can't handle it."

"Maybe you're not giving him enough credit. He wouldn't have come back with you the next day if he wasn't stronger than that. Besides, you forget you're like a ten out of ten. I haven't met a twink yet that's been able to resist your muscles."

Eric laughed. "Yea I think the muscles had the opposite effect. I scare him. You know he thinks I'm a half-giant."

Darryl let out another snort. "Because you are."

Eric groaned. "Not you too. It's not my fault my dad was like 6'6"

"Yea? And what about the muscles."

Eric shifted uncomfortably. "I find working out to be relaxing."

"Uhuh. Don't you think there should be a limit to the amount you exercise? We don't need another Dwayne the rock Johnson. One is enough."

"I'm not that bad. I'm perfectly healthy without crossing the line to extreme. Thank you very much."

Darryl gave him a look before replying: "whatever you say, man."

The dungeon master scowled back. "What about you? You've got more muscle than I do."

"Yea but I'm not as tall. Gotta keep the ladies interested somehow." Darryl shot back, gesturing to his average height of 5'11".

"Uhuh," Eric said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Darryl was wider than him in the shoulders and that was saying something. He was more stocky than the other dom and could do a rep of 500 lbs when the mood struck. Eric on the other hand stayed around 350 lbs when he benched.

"Alright, we're both a little insane about the whole working out thing. Now come on, the doors are going to open in an hour, your twink may show up tonight." Darryl said as he bounced up from the desk chair and made his way out the door.

Eric rolled his eyes at his over-exuberant friend and followed.

They made their way up the stairs to the VIP section where the dungeon master walked to the one-way mirror and looked out over his staff, busily getting ready for opening at 8 pm. It was currently 7 but Eric liked to personally set up the VIP room. He enjoyed giving the space a personal touch.

Darryl claimed the couch as a place to lie down and play on his phone while the dungeon master went through his nightly ritual.

First, he checked all the aftercare kits to make sure they were fully stocked with everything a sub or dom could need. Next, he checked the bar to make sure it had all the required alcohol and consent forms, and other important paperwork that was necessary for safe playing.

The soothing motions settled the dom back into a centered space as he readied himself for his job. He decided he would walk the floor tonight. He did it about once a week as a way to reassure his patrons that he was an active member of the club and didn't just sit in his office or the VIP room. It also encouraged some of his long time regulars to bring their play up from the private dungeons to do live shows.

Eric finished and moved his large bulk to his chair and sat down. Now all that was left to do was wait, watch, and hope that Ben would come back. God he wished he would. He missed the little brat and his spunky attitude. Never a dull moment when Ben was around.

******

"This is insane! Harley, I'm not wearing this!" Ben shouted from her bathroom as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"But you look so hot! Ben oh my god look at your ass, I had no idea it was so sexy and firm. You could bounce a quarter off that shit." Harley responded as she walked into the bathroom.

Ben turned in the mirror and checked out his ass in the skin-tight dark red leather pants he wore that hugged every curve. His shirt was a black short sleeve crop top that showed off his flat belly and bit of a snail trail that led down to his crotch.

"Why do you never show off like this? You're hot and look at your stomach, I didn't know you had some abs." The girl continued

"Everyone has abs."

"Yea but you can kinda see yours. I was expecting you to have like a flat undefined stomach, but damn there's some actual definition there."

Ben covered his stomach with his hands, uncomfortable with how much Harley was staring at it. The boy hadn't realized his best friend would objectify him so thoroughly.

"Isn't there anything else I can wear?" Ben whined.

The girl rolled her eyes, "ok fine you can wear a mesh tank top underneath that. But I still want Eric to get a hint of skin. You're gonna knock the poor man's socks off, easy."

Ben let out an audible gulp. He wasn't sure that's what he wanted to happen. This was all so terrifying and new, but he did want to see Eric again. No, it was more a need at this point. He needed Eric to help him relax once more, then he wouldn't be stressing so much and feeling like he was going to lose his stomach at any second.

Tossing a mesh tank top at his face, Harley called out "Change, I don't want to be too long. The doors open at 8 and I want us to arrive fashionably late at 9 o'clock."

Sighing the boy did what he was told and stripped out of the crop top and dragged on the too-tight mesh top. It clung to his body like a second skin and looked better than he expected though he would never tell Harley.

His ivory complexion shone through the black mesh and made him look almost vampiric. It also had the added effect of hugging his semi defined muscles and making them stand out even more. Ben hated to admit it, but he felt....sexy, very sexy.

Tossing on the crop top actually added to the look, creating a peekaboo effect.

"God damn," Harley whispered from behind him and Ben whirled not having spied her in the mirror. "You look so fucking hot."

Ben blushed and stared down at his bare toes.

"I knew it would look good on you but damn. It gives you a more feminine look but honestly, I dig it. Suits your frame and build while still looking male. But....I wanna add something. Cut the neckline a little bigger on that top and pull it off one shoulder. Really play with those gender stereotypes, and show off some more of your skin."

"Harley" Ben whined again.

"Oh shush it will just take a minute and you will thank me for it."

"Why can't I just wear my skinny jeans and a black t-shirt?"

"Because we're trying to show Eric that you are a force to be reckoned with. Don't you want to be able to stand on equal footing with him?"

"...yes?"

"Then listen to Harley and do what you're told."

"Ugh, fine," Ben growled and allowed her to get to work and cut the shirt and even add some subtle makeup to his face. When they were finally done it was almost 8:30 and it took about a half-an-hour to make it to the club.

The face that looked back at Ben in the mirror was kind of like his own but the way that Harley had highlighted his eyes, they now showed even more electric blue than before, plus his mouth looked more pronounced especially as he pouted at himself. He looked like a fucking sex kitten, and dam it all if he didn't secretly love it.

He wondered what Eric would do when he caught sight of him. Would he pin him up against a wall and ravish him, or sling him over a shoulder and haul him away like a caveman. Why did those thoughts excite him so much?

Harley drove to the club, while Ben shook in the passenger seat. The courage that he had felt in the bathroom was quickly leaving him.

"I don't think I can do this." The boy finally choked out at a red light, ready to start hyperventilating.

Harley reached over and casually grabbed the boy's hand. "Yes, you can. Even if you need to sit in the parking lot tonight and we make it inside another time. Picture Eric's face and how his jaw is gonna hit the floor when he gets a look at you."

"But what if other people come up to me?"

"We will get you a red wristband and write Eric's name on it. No one will touch you if you belong to Eric tonight."

"I don't belong to him." Ben automatically responded.

Harley rolled her eyes. "You need to get over this aversion of yours. I didn't mean it that way. It's kinda like you belong to him for the night and he belongs to you, or multiple people belong to multiple people. It's a way of telling others that you're playing tonight but already have a partner so don't come near me."

"But I don't want to 'play' I just want to see him again."

"You don't have to, but it lets Eric know that you're interested in more with him. A white wristband tells him you're still thinking about it."

"But I am still thinking about it. I don't know if I want this."

"You wouldn't be in this car if you didn't. Just..." Harley blew out a breath through pursed lips. "trust me tonight ok? I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"ok but I don't like this."

"I know but it's going to be ok. You'll see."

The rest of the car ride was done in silence until they got there.

"Ugh fuck I hate this." Ben groaned as he slumped back into the seat as they pulled into the parking lot. It was packed with cars that just spiked up the boy's anxiety levels even more.

Harley parked as she talked "You look hot as fuck, you already know he wants you, and based on what you told me at my house, he really likes you and respects the fuck out of you. So what's the problem?"

"There are so many people here. I never show off so much and...What if you're wrong? What if he takes one look at me and is like it was only worth it when he could chase me? What if I now disgust him after leaving him hanging for so long?"

"You will only know if you try. Do you want to see if there could be something more between you two, and really think about it before you answer that last one."

So Ben sat back and really thought about it. What could it be like with Eric? Well for one, he could feel that intoxicating sensation of no stress again, and those kisses had been the best of his life. But on the downside, what if things went wrong between them, what if he didn't mean as much to Eric as he thought he did. He couldn't take another heartbreak like that, once was enough. On the other side of things being alone wasn't all that great. Yea he didn't have to worry about anyone else but at the same time, it was a lonely way to live. Today was the first day he had really let Harley in since they met two and a half years ago and that had worked out.

Maybe, just maybe it was time to stop surviving and start living once again...

"Ok, let's do it," Ben said, then popped open the car door and headed for the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment, make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Ben meet at the club again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. They make me happy.

********

The plan started out great until Ben asked for a red wristband from the burly bouncer at the door.

"What name am I putting on the band?" The gruff male voice asked.

"E-Eric, Eric Nordstrom." Ben stuttered out.

The bouncer looked up from writing and arched an eyebrow.

"Nice try kid. It's not gonna work though Eric hasn't taken a sub in months. Let me get you a yellow one and you can approach him on your own."

"No, no give me a white one then."

"A white one, really?"

"Yea.." Ben quaked all his courage leaving him.

"Hold up," Harley called from where she was standing on the other side already having gotten a yellow wristband. "You gotta stop being a doormat Ben. He wants a red wristband with Eric's name on it."

"Look, lady, it's not gonna happen, Eric would have told me if he was expecting anyone. And knowing him he would have picked up his sub himself. I'm not about to get in trouble just so you can try and get your kicks with the boss."

Harley rolled her eyes at the bouncer's response.

"Because, obviously, Eric didn't realize we were coming tonight. Why don't you go get your boss and we can talk to him about this."

"Hell no, you two aren't getting it, my job is to keep the riffraff out so you either take a different color or go on home."

"Like hell, we're going anywhere!" Harley's voice had risen to a half shout and Ben noticed they were attracting unwanted attention.

"Harley, maybe we should just go, obviously Eric doesn't want to see me."

"Fuck no, we're not going." Harley snapped back at Ben.

"What seems to be the problem over here?" A new voice said.

The group turned to see Darryl walking over to them. Ben wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief or tense up even more.

"Well hello there Ben, you look good, here to see Eric?" Darryl said, immediately recognizing the boy.

Ben nodded, biting his lip and unable to meet the man's eyes.

"Great, I know Eric will be excited to see you. Hey Dave, can you grab him a red wristband and put Eric's name on it then I'll escort them in."

The bouncer scowled but did as he was told, and they were soon through the door, and on their way to find Eric.

*****

Eric moved through the dungeon side of his club and monitored as well as his distracted brain would let him. Every time he turned he expected to see Ben and was immediately disappointed when his sweet boy wasn't there. Shit, he needed to stop thinking of Ben as his. He was never coming back.

As he walked around his eyes caught on a mop of brown hair at about the right height facing away from him. Eric's heart picked up but then fell as he noticed what the figure was wearing.

Ben would never wear a black crop top, with mesh underneath it and what looked to be dark red leather pants. But damn whoever this guy was had an amazing ass. Maybe they would make a good distraction but no, the guy was wearing a red wristband, damn.

Eric scanned the crowd for the guy's dom and noticed...Darryl standing a little too close to him to be strangers and no other dom's around.

Well that was...odd. Darryl was very straight and was he flirting with a petite sub woman. He would recognize that kind of body language anywhere from his best friend, so what the hell was going on?

Slipping through the crowd, Eric tried to get a closer look at what was going on then froze when he caught a glimpse of the boy's face. The dom would know those electric blue eyes anywhere. He had been dreaming about them for the last two weeks (and waking up to uncomfortable hard-ons).

A surge of unparalleled rage rushed up in Eric at the sight of HIS Ben wearing a wrist band with some other fuckers name on it in HIS club. He would not stand for this.

Barreling through the crowd toward the trio, Eric grabbed a hand out and caught the boy's wrist in an implacable grip (Ben gave a tiny shriek) so he could read the name and his heart stopped.

It read Eric Nordstrom, his name. It was his name. Ben was wearing his name. Fuck, he couldn't breathe.

The dom looked up and met Ben's terrified eyes. Shit, he just fucked everything up majorly.

"Eric, man you good?" Darryl's voice came as if from far away.

"Yea, Yea, sorry about that, not sure what happened there," Eric said dropping Ben's wrist like it was a hot poker and taking a hasty step back.

The boy cupped the wrist Eric had grabbed in his other hand close to his chest. The dom's heart dropped even further down into his gut. Shit, he'd fucked up even more than he thought.

"H-hi," Ben mumbled not meeting his eyes.

Eric gulped unsure of the best way to respond, he looked over the sub trying to get any clues in his body language on how to make this better but was immediately distracted by the clothing Ben wore. The hint of skin that was shown was entrancing and the dom reached out without thinking to finger the mesh at the boy's stomach.

The sub shivered under his hands but made no move to stop him. Eric finally snapped out of his weird daze, pulling his hand back and putting them both behind his back to make doubly sure he didn't do anything else stupid.

"Sorry, you just took me by surprise," Eric said, feeling very sheepish, and a bit embarrassed at his lack of control.

People didn't usually affect him like this but Ben appeared to be the exception. To all his rules.

"It's ok," Ben mumbled, then more quietly, so Eric had to strain to hear him over the music. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Want to go somewhere quieter so we can talk?"

Ben gave an eager nod, and the dom led the way towards his office, careful to not touch Ben but also to keep others away as well. So he didn't fully have his alpha male side under control as he glared challengingly at several doms, both male and female, as well as straight and gay. But that was no one's business but his own.

Once they reached the office, Eric politely pushed open the door for Ben and gestured for the boy to go in ahead of him.

The boy tiptoed into the space and looked around with shy interest while Eric pulled the door closed behind them. The dom cleared his throat and pulled himself together, he needed to make things right, even if Ben seemed ok.

"I wanted to apologize again, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that without permission, I just saw the red wristband and freaked out a little bit."

"Why would me, wearing a red wristband freak you out?" Ben cut in.

"I thought you had someone else's name written on it, and...I got a little jealous..... And maybe a little irrationally angry."

"Oh."

"Yea," Eric replied, roughly running a hand through his hair.

"I never would have guessed you were so insecure."

Eric looked up sharply to meet Ben's electric blue eyes and caught sight of a tiny half-smile playing along the sub's lips.

"You are such a brat, Ben. You know that?"

"I think you've mentioned it a few times, so yea."

"cheeky too." Eric shook his head grinning as he spoke. "So what changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked but the dom could see him fidgeting.

"You know what I'm talking about. Please don't lie to me Ben, it hurts when you do. If you don't want to answer you can just say so."

The boy blew out a heavy breath through pursed lips. "Harley, my best friend, cornered me, told me I was being an idiot."

"I owe this best friend of yours, what do they like?"

"You apparently,"

"Unfortunately that's something I can't offer, someone else is wearing my name, and I'm very monogamous" Eric paused. "at least for as long as you wear that wristband."

"I didn't realize it meant that much to you."

"In the BDSM world wearing someone's mark is quite a serious declaration, kinda why I lost my head. So I guess the question is, do you mean it or did Harley put you up to it?"

"I don't know...I guess tell me a little more about what it means. I get that it's serious but how so?"

Eric nodded and gestured for Ben to take a seat on the couch, the boy did so and the dom joined him leaving a respectful distance between the two of them.

"It's a little different for each dom, but having a sub wearing my name to me means that you acknowledge me as your one and only dom. No one else is allowed to touch you except for me and whoever else I say can, this includes you. You're pretty much saying I own you body and soul until you or I decide otherwise. That wristband is a temporary ownership. It only holds weight in this club for however long you're here or until you decide to take it off."

"Wow, I didn't realize...."

"Yea I didn't think you did, here let me help you get it off, I have scissors somewhe-"

"No!" Ben almost shouted, causing Eric to freeze halfway off of the couch.

The boy blushed a deep red. "Sorry. I mean no. I don't want you to take it off of me."

The dom lowered himself back down to the couch "It's ok. I won't be upset or angry if you want it off. I don't think you're ready for that yet."

"....do you want me to take it off?" Ben whispered looking down at his lap.

The wording of that statement bothered Eric, he needed to pick his words with care. Not push.

"I want you to do what is most comfortable for you." The dom responded

Ben rolled his eyes. "Yea but if you could decide do you want me to wear it?"

"I....like seeing you wear my name, but I don't want you to feel forced, just because that's how I feel. Ben, it needs to be your decision."

Unbidden tears welled in Ben's eyes, taking Eric completely by surprise. He'd obviously missed something, but before he could ask the boy was up, speaking, and pacing with anxious energy.

"Why do you always do that? Ask me what I want. I don't even fucking know what I want! So would you stop asking and just-" Ben was cut off by hiccuping breaths that he was trying to suck down.

Shit, Ben must have been sub dropping for the last two weeks to at least some extent for him to be like this. Eric rose to his feet and tried to approach the boy but the kid stepped back and kept up the anxious pacing, evading the dom's hands.

"Hey hey Ben come on." But the boy wasn't responding to coaxing, time to go dominant voice, and see if that could snap him out of it. "Ben stop."

The sub froze. Good, Eric could work with this. "Good, now come here."

Ben moved slowly forward like he was swimming through molasses, but he came and stood in front of Eric, that's all that mattered.

"That's it, sweetheart. Good job, sweet boy." The dom ran soothing hands up and down Ben's arms in long slow grounding touches. "Now I need you to listen to me very closely. Can you do that?"

Ben gave a jerky nod, Eric would have preferred words, but he would take it for now.

"Now I need you to understand that I love having you wear my name. I have really missed seeing you these last two weeks. It was a wonderful surprise for you to be here tonight, so thank you for coming. What would make me even happier than that is making sure that you are comfortable and honestly happy being here. It seems like there has been a lot of stress and anxiety since I saw you last time. Is that true?"

Ben nodded again.

"Ok, can you tell me what you have been so anxious about?"

"E-everything." Ben choked out. "But mostly this. I don't-is it supposed to feel like this?"

"It can sometimes, but that's usually due to a failure to communicate. When a sub is under stress or doesn't get the right form of aftercare after a session they can go through something called sub drop. It's like experiencing a major depressive mode where you can feel lonely, anxious, unloved, or uncared for. Have you been experiencing something that sounds like that?"

Ben shook his head. "No, not really I've been anxious about whether or not to come but that's normal. Maybe some today. It's just-" the boy cut himself off.

"What is it, Ben?"

The boy whirled away from him and hugged himself before speaking. "I got all dressed up and you haven't-why didn't you-"

"Ben I don't understand, sweetheart. What haven't I done?"

Ben turned with watery eyes "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"Oh sweetheart," Eric said, feeling some relief. "Come here."

The boy came to him, thank god. The dom leaned down and captured those sweet lips in a relatively chaste tender kiss, meant to reassure and comfort.

Of course when it came to Ben nothing ever seemed to go as planned. The boy's mouth was open and his tongue seeking before Eric could blink.

It was impossible for the dom to resist temptation as he lifted Ben into his arms and felt those long, lean legs wrap around his waist in a tight embrace. Fuck the boy was a hot little bundle.

Eric couldn't stop himself from cupping Ben's ass and kneading it in his large hands. It felt so good, he couldn't wait to spread those delicious cheeks and finger Ben's hole.

Shit, he needed to slow this down, they weren't ready yet. Eric dragged his lips away from Ben's with great difficulty and almost lost his balance in shock when instead of the boy backing off, the sub trailed his own lips down and latched onto the dom's throat in a surprisingly dominant move.

Fuck, that felt good. Usually, Eric was the one leaving claiming marks all over his subs, but it was an unexpected treat to have the feeling reciprocated.

He needed to get the situation back under control. Maybe give Ben a glimpse of what he had been holding back.

Eric lifted a hand from that perfect ass and tangled it in the boy's hair before yanking (firmly but gently) back on Ben's head to detach that delicious mouth from his jugular.

Meeting those electric blue eyes, the dom saw dilated pupils and an open, panting mouth. God, what he wouldn't give to be able to smash his mouth against Ben's once more and forget about his fucking morals for once in his life, but no. he wouldn't be himself without them.

"Your safe word is red, do you understand."

The boy gave as good of a nod as he could with Eric's hand in his hair. The dom tightened his grip to the point of discomfort, not pain.

"Words Ben. When I ask a question you will reply with your answer and then sir, or master."

Eric watched as the boy audibly gulped, and expected Ben to immediately shout red and run like a scared rabbit but the boy seemed to always surprise him.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now I want you to tell me your safe word."

"Red. Sir."

"Good boy." Eric praised and allowed his hand to loosen in those curls.

"I expect complete honesty in all things, any brattiness will be met with punishment, you do not speak unless spoken to or you ask permission is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Eric walked back over to the couch with Ben in his arms and laid the hot bundle on his back on the cushions. The dom was watching the boy carefully for any signs of discomfort or hesitation, but Ben seemed fine if not more aroused then before.

Moving the sub's arms from around his neck, Eric cupped the boy's wrists in one strong hand and placed them above Ben's head.

"Your hands stay there. Any movement will be met with punishment. Do you understand?"

Ben started to nod, then quickly corrected himself by saying "yes, sir."

"That's my sweet boy."

Eric sat up a little bit and looked down at Ben with his hands stretched high above his head and his legs still wrapped securely around the dom's hips.

Running his large palms down from the top of Ben's chest to his waist, Eric took the time to really examine this new look the boy wore. It was hot but did not really fit Ben's personality.

"Who's choice we're the cloths, yours or Harley's."

"Harley's" there was a pause where Eric flicked his eyes up to meet Ben's. "Sir." The boy quickly tacked on.

"The next time you forget, you will be punished, do you understand?"

Ben gave a full-body shiver under him, but it didn't look like fear, not with those panting breaths and noticeable bulge rubbing against his own.

"Yes sir."

"What did Harley say to convince you to get all dressed up?" Eric asked testing the waters to see how open Ben was willing to be.

"She said....that it would be a good way to knock your socks off and show you that I want this, Sir."

"And do you? Want this?"

"Yes sir." Then Ben let out a breathy "please."

Which went straight to Eric's dick. Fuck. The dom couldn't stop himself from leaning down and taking those sweet lips with his own once again.

Eric placed one of his large hands around Ben's neck so he could angle the boy's head how he wanted to. He delved his tongue in and tasted that rich minty flavor that brought to mind all things winter, from the scent of rich pine to the feeling of opening presents Christmas morning. Completely and utterly addicting.

Running his other hand up Ben's side, the dom traced his thumb up towards the boy's nipple and rubbed it. The sub let out a gasp and arched up into the touch.

Eric couldn't help but purr at Ben's natural and sweet responses. The boy was such a sensitive little soul, it didn't surprise him that he also had a sensitive body.

Those kisses though, so distracting and toe tingling. Each one was better than the last as they nipped at each other's lips and sucked on one another's tongues. It was like sipping ambrosia. Eric loved the fact that Ben wasn't a pliant receptor to his dominion but an active and dueling participant who gave as good as he got.

Dragging his mouth away with some difficulty, Eric traced a path down to the boy's neck and latched on, wanting to leave a lasting mark of his presence that couldn't be removed as easily as that damn wristband.

In all honesty, the wristband scared Eric, or more accurately, how he felt about it. He hadn't expected to be so affected by it, how much he wanted it to be permanent.

So instead of processing all that, Eric focused on the here and now with Ben in his arms and unable to run.

Pulling away from leaving his mark, the dom went back to tracing the boy's torso with his palms, loving the feel of those lean muscles.

"So you didn't pick this outfit but do you like what you're wearing sweetheart?" Eric asked, unable to help the question.

"I...I...yes, sir."

"Does it make you feel sexy?"

"Yes sir," Ben said through panting breaths.

"Good because you are. When I first saw you in this I didn't recognize you, thought you were someone else's sub. I was jealous of whoever your dom was and thought how stupid of him to let someone as sexy and irresistible as you wander around the floor in such an outfit all alone." Eric spoke as he pushed the crop top up so he could get a better look at the boy's mesh-covered torso.

The sexy muscles showed through and the dom skated his fingers over the sub's barely visible snail trail.

He continued "But you see I'm a selfish bastard. When I found out you belonged to me I wanted nothing more than to keep this beautiful body all to myself. One of the reasons why I brought you down here was so that no one else could see you all dolled up. So that I could ravish you in peace."

Ben gave a full-body shiver at the man's words.

Eric leaned down so he could whisper in the boy's ear. "Does that scare you?"

"No, sir." Ben breathed out.

"Then how does it make you feel?"

The boy squirmed below him but kept his arms firmly above his head. "excited, sir." Then a whiny little "I want you, sir."

"You want me huh? And what do you want me to do?" The dom asked curiously.

Ben let out a frustrated little huff (adorable). "I don't know, everything, anything. Just please, do something. Sir."

The boy ground his hips up into Eric's rubbing their bulges together.

"You're quite the eager little thing aren't you." The dom mused as he pulled the mesh tank top up the sub's body, finally exposing glorious naked skin to his eyes. "And quite sly too for keeping this body hidden so well."

"I don't-" Ben's voice was cut off by Eric's hand being put over his mouth, leaving his nose clear for air.

"Don't speak unless spoken to or if you ask permission. Want to try that again?"

The dom slowly removed his hand from those sumptuous lips.

"Yes, Sir. And I don't know what you mean by being sly, Sir."

"Don't you?"

"No, Sir."

"You really don't see it do you?"

"See what, Sir?"

"How beautiful you are."

"But I'm not-" A quick, light, slap interrupted him, making the boy look up in shock and hurt.

Eric saw the look and hoped he hadn't gone too far, but Ben recovered quickly looking more pouty than anything else.

"Another thing I don't tolerate is self-degradation and being contradicted when I tell you something true about your body. So let's try that again. You are beautiful. Don't you agree?"

There was a pause where Ben audibly gulped before saying. "Yes, Sir."

"Now why is that so hard for you to say? You can be honest I won't slap you again."

"It's because I'm not. You're just saying that to make me feel better, and to get in my pants."

"I won't deny that I want to get in your pants, but I wouldn't need to butter you up with pretty words to do that. You're already hard and under me. Secondly, I don't lie, not even to make someone feel better. I always find the truth better to an empty lie. And lastly, you seem to have a very warped opinion of yourself."

"I don't. Why do you keep saying things like that? We're talking about me which means I should know better than anyone else." Ben was snarling up at the dom now.

"You would think so wouldn't you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I tend to find that people don't know themselves as well as they think."

"And I tend to find that people like to make assumptions about me."

"Really? Then how about we prove my point. Shall we?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"....Yes?"

"Good then come on." Eric pulled them both to their feet unwrapping those lean long legs from around his waist.

He dragged the boy back out into the hall and to the dungeon, while Ben tugged nervously on his clothes, putting them back into place.

Eric made a beeline for the empty stage, keeping the boy close to him in a gentle iron grip. The dom could feel the nerves coming off of Ben in waves as they mounted the stage. The sub gripped onto the back of his dress shirt and clutched it tight.

Gesturing to one of the floor monitors from the stage, Eric had them bring over a microphone.

"Excuse me everyone may I have your attention." The dom's voice boomed over the music, getting the crowd's attention.

Many familiar faces filled the dungeon as they turned, curious to what their dungeon master had to say.

Normally Eric wasn't one for impromptu moments but he thought this would be important for Ben to hear and see.

"I know a lot of you know who I am. For those of you who don't, my name is Eric Nordstrom, I'm the owner and dungeon master of this club. I would also like to introduce my sub for the evening, Ben." Eric moved the microphone away from his face and murmured to Ben, "It's alright sweetheart you can come on out, I've got you."

The sub held onto the man's wrist for dear life as the dom pulled the terrified boy from where he was behind him clutching his shirt to in front of him.

The dom spoke into the microphone once more. "He's feeling a little nervous being up here, so it would be great if you all could give him a hand and encourage him."

The crowd broke into polite applause, and a few cheers came out.

"So I'll get right to the point for why I wanted all of your attention. My sub and I are having an argument of sorts and I know many of you doms are thinking that I must be right and Ben here must be wrong and that I should punish him for thinking differently. But I'm of the mind especially in this matter that some outside opinions will help solve the problem better than anything else. So without further ado, could you all answer a question for me?'

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. "Oh and to make sure that Ben here doesn't think I planned all this and that I'm making you say it, be honest. Now, do you think Ben here is beautiful?"

Eric placed his palm's on the boy's back and pushed him forward so the crowd of BDSM players could get a good look at him. Ben shivered and the Dom could see his ears turning a bright red but was impressed as the sub stood there, back straight.

"Take a good look, it's the last one you all will get of him. Now all those that think he ISN'T beautiful give a cheer." He was met with dead silence from the crowd in front of the stage. "No one? Alright, all those who think he is beautiful give a cheer." The room erupted in applause and cheers.

Eric bent down to whisper in Ben's ear "See I told you you were beautiful." then to the rest of the room "Thank you so much for your time, everyone. Now off you go, and stop looking at my sub with those hungry eyes I see."

The dom pulled the boy back into the circle of his arms where Ben buried his face in the man's chest. Eric couldn't stop himself from placing a possessive hand on that gorgeous ass, to make the point even more clear to the other doms in the room that this sub was his.

Trying to get off the stage with Ben being a barnacle was a little more difficult but Eric solved that easily enough by swooping the boy up into his arms. The sub gave out a squawk of surprise and embarrassment but wrapped his legs securely around the Dom's waist to keep from falling, (Not that Eric would ever drop him).

"Would you put me down!" Ben whisper-shouted into Eric's ear. "This is ridiculous, you made your point, you don't have to carry me around like a child on top of that."

"But I like holding you, gives me an excuse to cup that beautiful ass and do this." Eric stopped walking in the middle of the dungeon, surrounded by people and ground his hips up into the boy's rubbing their partially flaccid cocks together, waking them both up.

Ben gasped, eyes shutting automatically at the stimulation, and his head dropping to the dom's shoulder. "Fuck." The boy whispered.

"I definitely want to, but maybe not in the middle of my club."

The sub lifted his head and glowered up at Eric's cheeky grin.

"You are ridiculous, and-and ludicrous."

"Why thank you, I try." Eric was making his way back to the office but stopped in the hallway and pressed Ben firmly against the wall. "But you left out a few things, including dominant, possessive, and aroused." The dom rolled his hips up and into the boy's again.

Ben let out a "hngh" sound and his head fell back against the wall. Giving Eric the perfect opportunity to leave another sucking mark on his sensitive neck.

The dom kept up the rolling motion with his hips, enjoying the feeling of Ben's shivers and twitches, along with the sounds of panting, whimpers, and moans.

It was amazing how easy it was to get lost in Ben, from his clever brain to his hot little body, Eric was undeniably obsessed.

After leaving two more love bites along the boy's throat, Eric once again kissed those luscious lips, quieting Ben's groans.

The dom wasn't sure how long he kissed and thrust but he was taken aback when Ben let out a high pitched little squeak, yanking his mouth away and turning the brightest red that Eric had ever seen on his face.

"Ben?" Eric asked confused, slowing his thrusts until he stopped altogether.

The boy just shook his head, not meeting the dom's eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Ben continued to not answer and just remained frozen in the man's arms.

"Ben, tell me," Eric demanded, dominant voice in place, terrified he had done something horribly wrong.

"I- I need to use the bathroom."

"The bathroom? I don't....." oh OH. "Did you just cum baby?"

Ben wouldn't meet his eyes, just looking more miserable than before as he nodded his head.

Eric couldn't stop his chuckle of relief as he dropped his head to the boy's collar bone.

"Don't laugh at me!" Ben said, sounding pissed.

"I'm not, sweetheart, I promise. I'm just relieved that I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes you did, you fucking made me cum in my pants, do you know how embarrassing that is?" The boy demanded.

"Actually I think it's really hot that I could, and I want to do it again. I love how sensitive and responsive you are to me."

That seemed to shut Ben's anger up. "Yeah well it's uncomfortable so will you put me down so I can go get cleaned up?"

"If I must," the dom sighed. "There's a private bathroom in my office you can use."

Eric dropped the boy down to his feet and watched with amusement as Ben waddled quickly to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Fuck, if he wasn't falling in love.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So what did you think? Please tell me how you felt about Eric's reaction to Ben's new look. Did anything surprise you?
> 
> What do you think their kinks are? Both Ben's and Eric's? Part of this story is that they are going to have different fetishes.
> 
> Also, I love all your comments, I especially love repeat commenters they make me so HAPPY! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ben coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved the comment I've been receiving so please keep them coming!

Ben slammed the office door, then spotted the bathroom and shuffled awkwardly into it slamming that door for good measure. 

Fucking hell. Eric was going to be the death of him. He was so embarrassed, how could he come in his pants like a middle schooler who just discovered porn. Sure, he didn’t have much sexual experience, but he had self-control… At least he thought he did. 

He hadn’t planned it, the orgasm had kinda snuck up on him. Everything had been going great, the kisses had been drug worthy and that thrusting was perfect. He had been in bliss, and the next second a freight train hit him right between the eyes, making his vision go white for a second, and filling his boxer briefs with a warm flood of cum. 

What made the whole situation ten times worse, was that the boy was wearing those damn maroon colored leather pants, which were so tight, it forced all that...liquid...up and around in places it really shouldn’t be and squished as he had made his way to the bathroom. It was by far the grossest feeling Ben had ever experienced, and he never wanted to again.

The boy quickly unbuckled and unzipped the pants, fighting to get the tight leather down and off his hips. It was a struggle but Ben managed it, revealing a pair of hunter green boxer briefs that were soaked through with cooling cum.

“Eugh” the boy peeled the sticky gross undies away from his body and down his legs. 

It wouldn’t be enough to just try and wipe the...stuff away, the boy needed a whole new pair of underwear, fuck. 

There was a gentle knock from behind him which startled a squawk out of Ben and made him hobble forward away from the door he was leaning against. 

“Ben you alright in there?” Eric’s voice came through the door muffled. 

“Yea, I’m fine.” Ben gasped, letting his heart settle back into his chest. 

“You don’t sound fine, Ben, what’s wrong?” 

The door handle jiggled and turned. The boy lunged forward and slammed the door closed as it started to open. 

“No, don’t come in!” the sub shouted, panicked. 

“Ben?!” then gentler, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You’re not still embarrassed?”

“Of course I’m fucking embarrassed, it soaked through my underwear, they're ruined.” Ben was in tears at this point. 

“Baby, please let me in so I can help you.” 

“No.” Ben croaked out.

“Ben, open the door now.” the dominant voice came loud and clear from the other side.

The boy wasn’t able to resist it, slowly opening the door and letting Eric see him with his pants and soiled boxer briefs around his thighs along with his tear-streaked face.

The giant figure stepped through the door and gave him a once over glance before focusing on the boy’s face. 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s ok, baby. Come here.” 

Ben let out a wail and shuffled the two feet into those open arms and hugged the dom’s middle, tight. 

“You’re ok, babe. It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not, my underwear is ruined, I came like a 14-year-old and these pants are too tight!”

“Oh Sweetheart, it’s ok. It’s all easily fixed. We can get you out of those pants and we can always get you more underwear. And I find it very flattering that you came from what we did.”

“You’re just saying that.” 

“I’m not just saying that. When have I ever just said something? Now let’s start by solving the easy problem and get you out of these pants and boxer briefs.”

“Ok.” Ben sniffled too miserable to care that he was nude from waist to thigh.

“Alright, can you do it or do you want help?” 

“I’ve got it, just…. don’t leave?”

“Never, sweetheart.”

So Eric waited while Ben fought with the lower half of his clothes. He managed to get them down to his knees before sitting on the toilet and tugging off his converse so he could get the pants all the way off. 

Finally, he was free of the confining clothing and unsalvageable underwear. Feeling much better Ben now started to feel even more humiliation and embarrassment about sitting half-naked on the toilet, his genitals still covered in drying cum. 

“No no, don’t start crying again. Here let me grab you a washcloth so you can clean yourself up.”

The boy sucked in his tears and tried his best to keep them contained as Eric put a grey washcloth under the water in the sink before handing it to him. The washcloth was damp and warm in Ben’s hands. 

“Could you…”

“Oh yea, sorry baby.” Eric quickly turned his back to the boy to give him some privacy. 

Ben wiped the grossness from his skin, careful to make sure he got all of it off from every crack and crevice, he didn’t want any lingering, anywhere. 

One he was finished, the boy wasn’t sure what to do with the cum soaked washcloth. So he just sorta held it awkwardly.

“I’m done.” Ben choked out. 

Eric turned and went to grab for the, now, cum rag. The boy snatched it out of reach. 

“What’s wrong?” Eric asked voice quiet. 

“I’m not handing this to you, it's gross.”

The dom rolled his eyes. “It’s just semen it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is, just tell me where you want it and I’ll put it there.” 

“Sweetheart, I have had many different kinds of people’s cum all over my body including in my mouth and down my throat, now hand me the rag.”

“Ok, 1 ew and 2 that’s other people’s cum, not mine.”

“Oh, and yours is that much different. Babe, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Oh, I’m being ridiculous for not wanting the guy I like to touch a rag stained in my cum or see me like this.”

“Yes.”

“Well fine let me be ridiculous and throw away my own cum rag!”

“Babe, it needs to go in the laundry basket which is out in the hall, and you’re naked from the waist down so just...let me do it.”

“Ugh fine, but this is the worst.”

“I know,” Eric said as he dropped a kiss on Ben’s head, taking the cum rag from the boy and walking it out of the bathroom. 

When the man came back, Ben was still sitting there glowering (the boy had also pulled a hand towel over his hips to hide his cock from view).

Eric let out a small sigh. “What is it now, sweetheart?” 

“I can’t wear my underwear and I hate going commando.”

“That, I can fix.” 

“You just randomly have men’s underwear in my size?” 

“Well...it’s a little hard to explain.”

“I’m confused, what's hard to explain about underwear?”

“You would have found out anyway, It’s not a secret but…”

“But what? Eric, you aren’t making any sense, what the hell are you talking about?”

“One of my kinks. I’ll explain.” The man took in a deep breath and looked...nervous? “I have a thing for men wearing panties. I think it looks extremely attractive and it turns me on. So I have some pairs here. You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to but it’s an option. Otherwise, you can wait while I go pick some up for you.”

“You like your subs to wear panties?” Ben asked not sure he was hearing right. 

It seemed like such an odd thing for Eric to be into. 

“Yes, I do. I love seeing my subs crossdress, playing with those gender boundaries, and embracing both sides of themselves. It turns me on to see subs experimenting and trying something that others might consider taboo.”

“You mean like sissies?”

“Yes.”

“But your gay.”

“Yes, and I’m very happy being so. I love the effect that cross-dressing can have. Ben, you’re beautiful, clothing should accentuate that beauty, both masculine and feminine. But I would never ask you to do something that you feel uncomfortable with, if it’s not for you then we never have to talk about it again, and I’m ok with that.”

Ben paused trying to process. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Eric let out a chuckle. “There was never a good time, it’s not something you just say to a person when you first meet. And it’s not that big of a deal.”

“If you just happen to have some panties lying around your office that sounds like more than ‘not a big deal’. And who the hell’s panties are they. Did you keep some other subs panties and think I’d be ok wearing them?!”

“God no Ben. Breathe, sweetheart, they are brand new.”

“Why the hell do you have brand new panties in my size?!”

“Oh, that.” Eric looked uncomfortable as he ran a rough hand through his hair. 

“Eric?” 

“Alright fine, I bought them…..for you. Now before you go off on me, I wasn’t planning on giving them to you anytime soon, I was just scrolling on amazon and they came up, made me think of you…so I bought them.”

“You bought panties for me?” Ben repeated, again having no idea how to process it all.

“Yes, I did.”

“Can I” Ben swallowed before getting the rest of the words out. “See them?”

“Sure sweetheart, let me go grab ‘em.”

Ben watched as the dom moved with an almost giddy stride out of the bathroom and into his office, the boy lost sight of the man but heard rummaging before Eric reappeared carrying what must be panties in his large hands.

“Here, pick whichever one you like, I’ll give you some privacy and if none fit your fancy then that’s fine too and I’ll go buy some boxers for you.” the dom handed over the underwear and turned closing the bathroom door behind him. 

Fingering the fabric the boy looked down at the four pairs of men’s panties that he held. The first pair he examined was a dark blue sheer lace bikini style with a g-string and wideband. It was covered in a rose pattern and had a little pouch that was not see-through that his cock would obviously hide in. 

Gulping, Ben moved on to the next pair and wished he hadn’t. They were a light pink and black lace ensemble with a short see-through skirt that hit mid crotch and g strap panties. Quickly putting those aside he pulled out the third pair. 

They were similar to the first. The only difference was the color. A dark grey. Finally, the last pair were white and appeared to cover the most. They were also lace and sheer (Eric must have a thing for lace). But they looked like a combination bikini style and boy shorts panties with a little covered pocket for his cock and a v shape design in the back with sheer and non-sheer fabric. 

Clutching the last pair to his chest, Ben thought to himself was he really going to do this? Wear panties for a man? Then he thought about Eric, and how utterly amazing he had been, even when he was frustrating, intimidating and pulling the boy out of his comfort zone, he was always there with a hug and a kind word of reassurance. 

Anything Ben said, the dom listened, he cared. All Eric had asked (and he hadn’t even asked it, he had offered the opportunity) was to try on panties that were bought specifically for the boy. No one bought anything for Ben, he always took care of himself, he didn’t even get money from his parents.

And a man that Ben barely knew had bought him not one but four pairs of panties because they made Eric think of him. Even if the boy never wore them he would always treasure that. So what would be the harm in just trying them on? If he didn’t like it, he would be the only one who knew he even tried it. And Eric had said he wouldn’t be mad. 

Taking in a deep breath, the sub bent and slipped first one socked foot then another into the white panties. He glided them up his semi hairy legs and stopped when they passed his knees. 

Ben breathed in another steadying breath before standing and continuing to pull the white lace farther up his body. He stopped just below his butt before holding his breath as he pulled them the rest of the way on. 

He readjusted his cock and balls so they fit comfortably in the pocket and finished pulling and pinching at the fabric until everything fit where it was supposed to. 

The boy closed his eyes tight before turning to the mirror. He opened first one then the other to see how he looked. 

Ben’s mouth fell open in shock. The panties actually looked….good. Better than good, he liked them. The boy turned to check out his rear and couldn’t help the flush of pleasure at the sight. The fabric cupped his ass perfectly. 

He hadn’t expected to be a fan but… damn it all he liked it, no he loved it. It was the same feeling when he looked in the mirror back at Harley’s and saw a sex kitten looking back at him. He felt hot. 

Well not quite, the hair on his legs bothered him a little because it didn’t fit the feel of the outfit but that was easily ignored. 

“Ben?” 

Jumping almost out of his skin, Ben clutched at his heart for the second time that night.

“Y-Yes?” 

“You ok in there? Want me to run the store and get you some boxers?”

“Ummm..no?”

The knob jiggled and turned. Eric opened the door as he spoke: “you don’t have to, I don’t mind goi…….”

The dom’s voice trailed off as he stopped and stared at Ben. The boy had never seen Eric speechless before and it was kinda nice, especially as the dom’s pupils dilated in pleasure. 

“Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful.” The man finally spoke, his voice full of appreciation. “Give me a turn, let me get a good look at you.”

Ben trembled with nerves but did a slow twirl. 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Eric’s whispered voice sounded like it was punched out of him. “What do you think of them?”

“I...like them.” The boy said blushing at the admittance. 

“I’m really glad, they’re yours same with the other pairs, do whatever you want with them.”

“Thanks,” Ben mumbled, staring down at his socked feet. 

Silence filled the room until the dom spoke.

“Can I touch you?” 

The boy gave a jerky nod, his throat too dry for words. 

Eric reached out and caught Ben’s hand in his own before tugging gently, encouraging the boy to follow him out into the office. The dom sat in his office chair and guided the sub to stand between his thighs, making them close to eye level. 

Ben stared down into Eric’s face as the man refocused his attention on the boy’s body.

With slow grace, Eric started with his hands on Ben’s wrists and slid up to the boy's shoulders and then down his sides to his hips. 

“If I do anything you don’t like, or you get nervous or you just want me to stop. Tell me immediately and I will, ok?”

Ben nodded.

“I need words baby.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eric’s lips quirked with a smile. “No sir. Not right now, right now is just us as equals.”

“What if I like calling you sir?” 

“That’s good, I like hearing it. But right now, I don’t want to deal with any more added layers, earlier was even borderline for me. We need to sit down at some point, go over kinks, have a talk about consent and all that jazz, but right now I just want to get to know you, and your beautiful body.”

Ben couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers hesitantly through Eric’s hair. He felt emboldened as the man closed his eyes and rested his head against the middle of the boy’s chest. 

Cradling that head in his hands, Ben let both sets of fingers trace through that black mane massaging the scalp underneath. A deep purring sound of contentment left the dom’s mouth as those large hands circled the sub’s waist and clever fingers played lazily with the back waistband of the white lace panties.

It felt so good, just being with someone. The touches they were exchanging weren’t sexual as much as they were exploratory. A learning of each other’s bodies. 

The fingers Ben had in Eric’s hair traveled down to the back of the dom’s strong neck, massaging it with gentle kneading fingers. The boy felt it as unexpected tension melted under the ministrations of his hands, and Eric’s head got heavier leaning against him. 

“You better stop that or I’ll fall asleep, sweetheart.” Came the man’s muffled voice. 

“I don’t know sleep sounds pretty good right now.”

Eric lifted his head as he spoke. “So says the one that had an orgasm, but come here we can snuggle for a bit.” 

After a second of hesitation, Ben climbed into Eric’s lap and let the dom cuddle him. It felt good being held as the man traced lazy circles on his exposed left hip and legs, while his right side was warmed by the heat radiating from Eric’s massive frame. 

“Baby tell me what my boundaries are on where I can touch you tonight?” The dom murmured from above him. 

“Anywhere.” Ben said lazily, “but I’m not really up for coming again and ruining more clothes so keep it tame.”

Eric chuckled. “Alright, and thank you for your trust.”

Ben nuzzled into the dom’s chest. 

“I love seeing you in clothes that I bought for you. These panties make it difficult for me to not take you right here and right now.”

“That’s fine, just be quiet about it so I can sleep.”

Another chuckle escaped Eric’s deep chest, reverberating through Ben. “Trust me when I take you, it won’t be quiet and you won’t be sleeping.”

“Promises promises.”

“Don’t tempt me, sweetheart, I’m trying to do the honorable thing here and respect your boundaries.”

“Why do you do that? I thought doms were supposed to just order around and use subs. Isn’t that the whole point of being a dom.”

“For some, it might be, but I don’t feel that way. I’m a dominant because I love being able to take care of someone, I love having the control to help someone make good decisions about their body and what they need. For example, some of the requirements I had for a long term sub I had a long time ago were to eat healthily, exercise weekly, and take care of themselves mentally. I also think a dom is supposed to respect and honor the trust and control placed in their hands and not abuse it. For a scene or role-play or non-consent, the rules might be different but I’m not usually a fan of those unless a very clear conversation happens before the session. It’s a misnomer that the dominant is in control, it is the submissive who has all the power, without them a dominant wouldn’t exist.”

“Is that why you’re always checking in and asking me things?”

“Yes, I want you to know from the top of your head down to your tippy-toes that you are safe with me, mind, body, and soul.”

“You know you’re the nicest giant I’ve ever met.”

“Probably because I’m not a giant.”

“That’s right, you’re half-giant.” 

“And you’re a brat.”

“You love it.”

“Yes, I do,” Eric said in all seriousness. 

Ben looked up and met those intense brown eyes with his own electric blue ones. The hand on the boy’s hip had stilled. 

“Can I please touch you here?” Eric moved his hand with slow assuredness to just above the boy’s crotch. 

Gulping, Ben nodded his head, suddenly not tired at all. 

“Thank fuck.” The dom wooshed out as he cupped the swelling bulge between the boy’s legs. “How does it feel baby, having me rub you through your panties?”

Ben was already panting and couldn’t think straight that’s how he felt. The sensation of silk and lace against his sensitized skin along with the warm pressure of Eric’s hand was mind blowing and the man wasn’t even touching his skin. 

“Baby I want an answer.”

“Fuck, I don’t-I can’t think.”

“Maybe we should address this trouble in focusing, it seems to happen a lot to you doesn’t it.”

Ben gave a growl of frustration and desire at Eric. The man knew exactly what the fuck he was doing.

“God, you’re so sensitive, I love that. And I can feel how hard you are in your panties, so needy even after coming once already.”

“Whose *pant* fault *pant* is that.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll take full responsibility, but right now I just want to take my time,” Eric spoke as he stopped rubbing and went back to just cupping Ben. 

The man bent and whispered his next words in the boy’s ear. “I love touching you like this, knowing that you’re all mine, that you’ve given me permission to treat you like you deserve.”

“What I deserve is for you not to tease.”

“What you want and what you deserve are two different things. What you deserve is for someone to take their time getting to know you and your body, from your insecurities to how you like to be touched. You deserve to be cherished.”

Ben had to swallow back a wave of emotion at those words, how was it that Eric knew exactly what to say to hit all the clinches in his emotional armor. 

“Would you stop doing that?”

Eric’s hand froze from where it had gone back to rubbing. “Stop what, baby? This? Does it hurt, or do you feel too sensitive?”

“No, not that. Saying all those nice things,

Making me feel even more vulnerable than I already do.”

Eric started up the rubbing again. “Ben, sweetheart, I’m telling you how I feel about you. I know we’ve only known each other two weeks and spent less than 24 hours together but I care about you, a lot.”

“But why?” Ben whined as his hips unconsciously shifted with that rubbing sensation. 

“Because I see a beautiful person who has deprived himself of love and affection in order to protect himself, and I know I can provide it. Plus you can’t deny we click.”

“Like some sort of emotional sugar daddy?” Ben snorted trying to make a joke out of it.

“That could be one way to describe it.”

“But I’m a nobody, just a broke college student trying to make ends meet, and who won’t open up.”

“And I’m a lonely club owner who has been pining after a lost love for the last ten years. I’m ready to move on. Are you?”

Ben couldn’t help himself, he leaned up and placed a searching kiss on Eric’s lips hoping that was answer enough. It seemed to be as the dom kissed him back and continued to rub against Ben’s hard bulge, then traced his fingers down past the boy’s balls to just behind them before massaging lightly against his perineum. 

Breaking off the kiss, Ben panted into Eric’s neck at the unexpectedly intense feeling. 

“That’s my sweet boy. So fucking sensitive for me. Can you bend your knees a bit, baby?”

The boy did as requested, giving the dom a better angle to continue massaging that spot with gentle pressure, before he continued down to rub along the crack of Ben’s ass.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Unable to help himself, the boy latched onto the side of Eric’s neck sucking and biting at the skin. 

“I love when you mark me, baby, love knowing you’re just as possessive as I am.”

At those words, Ben sucked more aggressively. If Eric wanted to be marked then he would have a giant love bite that he wouldn’t be able to keep hidden from anyone. Everyone would know that the dom belonged to someone and wasn’t available for the taking. 

Ben slowly noticed the reaction he was having on the man when he felt the rolling motion of rocking hips underneath him. Well, wasn't that interesting. Of course, that was the same time Eric decided to stop being a tease and actually delve his fingers under the waistband of those panties and touch Ben’s cock skin to skin for the first time. 

It was like an electric current traveled from Eric’s fingers through the boy’s skin to all his limbs, causing them to jerk and shift out of the boy’s control until he was a twitchy writhing mess in the dom’s arms.

“Fuck, sweetheart. That’s it, just let yourself enjoy it. Your cock feels so silky and smooth, and you’re so hard in my hand.” Eric stopped his stroking so he could dip even farther down and cup Ben’s balls, fondling them gently. “And these poor things, still full of cum, even after one release. But I bet I can give you an even better orgasm than before. What do you think?”

“I-I…”

“It’s ok baby, you don’t have to talk, I know it’s overwhelming. I’ve got you, just let yourself enjoy it.”

The boy whimpered in response, latching back on to the dom’s neck. It didn’t take long for Ben’s hips to stutter and cum to spurt into the new panties. 

By this point, the sub was ready to pass out from exhaustion and gave a “gaugh” sound as Eric dropped a gentle kiss on the boy’s head and slowly withdrew his hand, covered in cum, from the panties. 

“That’s it sweetheart, rest now, I’ve got you.” Then even more quietly that Ben thought he might not have heard. “And now that I have I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment


End file.
